The Lion
by Tatiana Oliveira
Summary: Um campeão, uma octogon girl, um lutador em ascensão... Um passado repleto de mal entendidos e decepções. Uma disputa pelo título em meio a revelações dolorosas e difíceis de serem digeridas. Eles seriam capazes de lidar com tudo sem se destruírem, um pouco mais, no processo?
1. Apresentação

**THE LION**

**Autora**: Tati Oliveira

**Shipper:** Edward/Bella.

**Censura:** +18 - Situações apreensivas e que podem ou não conter violência, vocabulário impróprio, hentai.

**Gênero:** Drama e Romance. Universo Alternativo. Hentai

**Sinopse**: Bella Swan acredita que ao mudar drasticamente sua vida, se tornando uma sensual e desejada octagon girl, estaria deixando para trás todo o amor que sentia pelo lutador em ascensão, Edward, The Lion, Masen. O que ela não esperava era ver todos os seus antigos sentimentos virem à tona ao revê-lo, ainda mais lindo que antes, em meio à sucessão de lutas que o levará a disputa pelo cinturão dos meio-pesados contra o invicto James, The Wasp, Gigandet, o atual e possessivo namorado de Bella.

**Avisos: **Álcool, Bissexualidade, Drogas, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Violência

_"- _Lion..._-A morena repetiu, forçando a sua voz a soar rouca. – Eu ouvi uma história, uma vez, sobre um _Liar_, que se dizia um _Lion.._. Mas acabou sem coroa e sem a sua _Lioness_. Ele não passava de um_ Loser_. Até os reis da selva deveriam tomar cuidado com quem os ronda. Alguns animaizinhos podem parecer inofensivos, mas, na realidade, são traiçoeiros e podem destruir você._

_- Como _Wasp_? – O lutador não foi capaz de disfarçar a irritação em sua voz. Ela tinha o poder de roubar-lhe todo o autocontrole, especialmente, quando se referia ao seu rival._  
_  
- Não! – A modelo, provocantemente, deslizou um dedo pelo braço masculino coberto por uma jaqueta de couro negro. – Como uma _Queen Bee..._ Ela pode fazer de sua vida um mel, mas também pode comandar toda uma colmeia contra você. Antes que você se dê conta, o que era doce, se torna peçonhento."_

**Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem. Todos os créditos a Stephenie Meyer. No entanto, o enredo aqui narrado é 100% de minha autoria. Respeite isso! Recuse plágio!**


	2. Prólogo

**Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem. Todos os créditos a Stephenie Meyer. No entanto, o enredo aqui narrado é 100% de minha autoria. Respeite isso! Recuse plágio!**

* * *

**Prólogo**

_"You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right_

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew"_

**Who Knew - Pink**

* * *

**The Lioness/Queen Bee**

* * *

Isabella Swan tinha uma vida perfeita. Ou pelo menos ela achava que tinha... Não era muito difícil ter essa ilusão, não se levarmos em consideração que ela possuía tudo com que uma garota pode sonhar: pais que se mostravam amorosos e atenciosos, amigos, popularidade e um namorado de causar inveja e que a amava... Mas bastou que um desses elementos se perdesse para que tudo a sua volta desmoronasse.

Um único acontecimento mudou tudo. Ela mudei.

Não existe mais a tímida e desengonçada menina do interior. Não existe mais planos ou sonhos.

Chega a ser engraçado. Se alguém lhe dissesse que, em três anos, a timida morena estaria em uma cidade grande, vestindo algo que beira o vulgar e permitindo que homens sequem o seu corpo como s ela fosse nada mais do que um pedaço de carne em exposição na porta de um açougue... Ela não acreditaria. E o mais surpreendente: Se alguém lhe dissesse que em três anos Bella estaria sem _ele_... Ela provavelmente socaria essa pessoa.

Afinal, ele disse: _para sempre._

Mas isso é passado. Os sorrisos sinceros, os sonhos, a felicidade, o amor... Tudo isso ficou para trás e deu lugar a mulher sensual que sempre tem um sorriso travesso no rosto, que nunca saí de casa sem estar perfeitamente maquiada. A mesma mulher que se põe graciosamente de joelhos e com um sorriso falso completa o _ritual de boa sorte _do lindo, forte, invejado e invencível namorado antes que ele nocauteie o próximo adversário, seja com seus golpes fortes e precisos ou com suas ações traiçoeiras.

Quem é essa mulher? Bom, você pode chamá-la de Bella Swan – sim, a mesma por quem você provavelmente baba ao ver desfilar com aquele short minúsculo e carregando uma placa acima de minha cabeça , a _octagon girl_ que faz com que suas noites assistindo um campeonato de MMA se torne um pouco mais ... _interessante_. Ou você pode começar a se familiarizar com seu novo universo e chamá-la como todos os outros lutadores que lhe cercam, afinal, para eles ela é apenas mais uma _vadia do octógono._

* * *

**Por favor, me deixe saber o que achou.**

**xoxo**


	3. Capítulo I

**Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem. Todos os créditos a Stephenie Meyer. No entanto, o enredo aqui narrado é 100% de minha autoria. Respeite isso! Recuse plágio!**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

* * *

**The Lion**

* * *

O impessoal ginásio do requisitado, luxuoso e imponente centro de eventos do_Mandalay Bay_, em Las Vegas, acomodava no momento Edward, The Lion, Masen e toda a sua equipe.

A tensão pela luta que iniciaria em alguns minutos era palpável. Tanto lutador quanto treinador e os demais presentes sabiam da importância de tal evento. Não era só uma luta. Era a oportunidade pela qual Edward tinha esperado por toda a sua vida. Foi por uma oportunidade como essa que ele tinha voltado aos Estados Unidos depois de viver por anos em uma pequena cidade no Canadá. Foi por uma oportunidade como essa que ele tinha batalhado duro, aberto mãos de coisas importantes, se sacrificado. Era uma oportunidade única e que ele não estava disposto a desperdiçar.

– Você está pronto? – Emmett McCarty, atual treinador e amigo pessoal de Edward, gritou ao terminar de prender as luvas em seus punhos.

O jovem ruivo de penetrantes olhos azuis olhou com reverencia para as três letras gravadas no couro azul que cobriam as suas mãos. Era o seu sonho se tornando realidade, ele tinha conseguido chegar até aqui e não seria um luta medíocre que o tiraria da jogada, especialmente sendo a primeira luta.

Edward assentiu com um movimento de cabeça, enquanto cortava o ar com um gancho de direita.

Emmett socou o tórax musculoso de seu pupilo o fazendo recuar e então o obrigou a olhá-lo.

– Eu perguntei se você está pronto, porra?

– Eu te garanto um nocaute no primeiro round. – _The Lion_ respondeu confiante.

– Eu não estou falando dessa lutinha meia boca. Nós dois sabemos que você pode dar conta dessa merda com os olhos fechados. Eu quero saber se você está pronto para nocautear qualquer um que fique entre você e a disputa do cinturão? Eu quero saber se você está pronto para arrancar aquele sorriso arrogante da cara daquele filho da puta?

– Eu estou pronto para fazê-lo provar do próprio veneno e fazê-lo se arrepender de ter cruzado o meu caminho.

...

Com o tempo Edward havia aprendido a esconder, muito bem, as suass emoções. Era uma habilidade preciosa, quiçá, indispensável no local de onde ele vinha. Por tanto, para qualquer uma das pessoas que o rodeavam, ele era a personificação da calma. O rosto, bonito demais para um praticante de MMA, uma mascara de relaxamento. Mas por dentro...

Quando as luzes se apagaram e as primeiras notas de **_What Goes Around...Comes Around_** começaram a ecoar alto por todo o ginásio, ele podia jurar que era capaz de ouvir seu coração trovejando em seu peito.

Ele tinha trabalhado duro para chegar até aqui. Foram anos – desde que ele conseguia se lembrar – praticando artes marciais. A principio, apenas por diversão, mas depois da primeira faixa conquistada, ele já sabia o queria ser: lutador profissional.

Foi difícil. Difícil pra caralho. Especialmente nos últimos anos. Mas ele tinha conseguido ser escalado para o maior evento de artes marciais mistas do mundo e o que viria de agora em diante só dependeria dele, do seu desempenho hoje à noite.

Sinceramente? A luta não o preocupada nem um pouco. Eu é bom no que faz e tem consciência disso. Eu tem o maldito dom para a coisa e 12 horas de treino pesado por dia só aperfeiçoou isso. O desafio, para ele, quando adentrasse aquele _octógono_, seria manter a minha mente sobre controle. Focar no que realmente importa.

Isso sim seria um desafio. Especialmente quando seus olhos pousassem sobre _ela_. Se Edward não tomasse cuidado, apesar de toda a confiança que aparentava, ele seria nocauteado antes mesmo da luta ter inicio.

O Jovem lutador se preparou para isso também, embora as possibilidades de encontrá-la antes da luta fossem pequenas, afinal ele ainda está no carde preliminar e ela é_importante_ demais para dispensar algum tempo com os lutadores em ascensão e ainda havia o maldito ritual de boa sorte – que todos comentavam nos bastidores – que ela deveria estar protagonizando com o seu fodido namorado nesse exato momento.

_The Lion_ não sabia o que seria pior para a minha concentração: A presença ou ausência dela.

– Foda-se! – Ele sibilou enquanto caminhava até a entrada do octógono alheio aos gritos dos presentes. – Entre lá e mostre a ela quem é o melhor.

Ele era o desafiante, então a torcida estava contra ao desconhecido lutador em ascenção. No entanto, as vaias que eram dirigiras a ele, quando pisou na jaula, só elevaram a suaa predisposição para uma vitoria.

Ele não só venceria. Ele daria um espetáculo.

Aparentando calma e confiança, Edward, recostou sua testa na grade que cercava os lutadores, arbitro e apresentador, enquanto o seu adversário era apresentado e tentou prestar atenção em tudo o que Emmett gritava, mas a personificação da sua desgraça escolheu esse exato momento para subir as escadas e caminhar ao redor do octógono.

Ela não se parecia, em absolutamente nada, com a garota por quem um dia Edward havia se apaixonado. Ela vestia um short negro tão curto que lhe permitia - e ao mundo inteiro – admirar a polpa da sua bunda e um top que apenas cobria seus seios. Era difícil acreditar que aquela era a mesma menina que corava com um elogio ou que suplicava para que as luzes ficassem apagadas.

Ela estava vestida e agia como uma vadia. E vê-la assim só aumentou a raiva que o lutador sentia por ela, por _ele_ e por tudo o que Edward acreditava que eles lhe tinham feito. Mas também, e ele tinha vontade de quebrar a própria cara por isso, despertou sentimentos que eu lutou duramente para enterrar dentro de si.

Ele queria esganá-la. E, ao mesmo tempo, queria prendê-la contra uma parede, atacar a sua boca e provar, mais uma vez, do gosto doce que tinha sido e ainda seria a sua ruína.

Os olhares, azul e verde, se encontram por uma fração de segundo e todo o resto pareceu congelar. Até que ela parou a frente de seu ex-namorado, girou o corpo e lhe soprou um beijo.

Poderia parecer gracioso e sensual para quem estava de fora, mas o brilho nos olhos dela significava provocação e não do tipo bom. Ele sabia disso porque era o mesmo olhar que ele dirigia a ela.

Edward se afastou da grade, socou a palma da minha mão esquerda e lhe deu as costas.

Com a mente ainda presa a imagem de alguém que ele ao mesmo tempo amava e odiava, caminhou até o centro do octógono ao comando do juiz da luta e tocou a luva do seu adversário, mas tudo o que ele, realmente, conseguia pensar era que ela tinha adquirido aquele sorriso prepotente, irritante... O mesmo sorriso _dele_.

O golpe veio sem que ele soubesse de onde e seu corpo desabou contra o chão acolchoado. Felizmente, para Edward, o soco não tinha potencia suficiente para lhe apagar.

Ele não podia negar que o seu adversário era rápido e esperto. Se aproveitou do seu momento de distração e, em seguida, com o oponente estirado ao chão, tentou manter a luta no chão, onde imaginava ter vantagem. _The Lion _deixou que ele tentasse montar sobre o seu corpo e, com um movimento rápido, o jogou contra ao chão e se colocou de pé.

Era rápido e preciso. Características essenciais a um lutador que almeja o cinturão.

Edward, com muita força de vontade, se obrigou a esquecer todo o resto e focar no que deveria fazer para vencer a luta.

Ele não precisou de mais do que alguns socos e chutes bem encaixados para cansar o outro lutador. E com ele cansado nocauteá-lo foi tão fácil quanto arrancar doce de criança. Uma sequencia de joelhadas em seu rosto e estava feito.

– Edward, _The Lion_, Masen! –O braço direito do ruivo foi levantado e o mesmo publico que tinha lhe vaiado agora o aplaudia.

...

– O que aconteceu? – Emmett questionou ajudando Edward a se livrar das luvas.

– Nada! – Fatigado, porém contente com a vitória, Edward respondeu se afastando e tencionando retirar as bandagens que protegiam suas mãos por conta própria.

– Você estava distraído... – Emmett comentou em forma de acusação. – Se o cara fosse bom você tava fora da jogada agora, Edward!

– A merda que tava! – Edward retrucou – Vai ser preciso muito mais que um soquinho para me derrubar.

O treinador o olhou de forma penetrante.

– Um _soquinho_ me tirou de jogada _para sempre_. – Ele disse com acidez. – Você é bom, mas não é invencível e se quer chegar ao topo é bom ter isso em mente. A luta de hoje era moleza, mas, se tudo der certo, você vai enfrentar caras melhores e com muito mais malicia. Deixe o "_nada"_ acontecer de novo e dê adeus ao cinturão.

– Você sabe um "parabéns" seria bem vindo.

– Pela luta medíocre que você fez hoje? Nem pensar! Quando você lutar como o cara que eu apostei todas as minhas fichas, eu te dou os parabéns.

– Sinceramente, Emmett? Você está levando essa porra muito para o pessoal. Sou eu quem deveria estar neurótico assim. Não você!

Emmett McCarty era seu melhor amigo e Edward sabia que ele tinha, sim, os seus motivos pra agir como agia. Talvez se estivesse no lugar dele fosse ainda pior, mas em situações como essa ele conseguia irritar o lutador profundamente.

Edward caminhou até a porta que tinham passado há pouco tempo atrás. Um pouco de tempo sozinho faria o seu amigo esfriar a cabeça.

– Olhe para ela daquela forma de novo... – Emmett começou a dizer antes que o ruivo se retirasse. – E você está acabado.

* * *

**The Lioness/ Queen Bee**

* * *

Depois de tudo o que teve que enfrentar em sua curta vida, Isabella Swan imaginava estar preparada para qualquer coisa. Afinal, não tinha sido a toa que tinha moldado e vestido a armadura intitulada _octagon girl_.

Ela esta enganada. Dolorosamente equivocada.

Foi o que ela descobriu no momento em que ouviu aquele nome. O mesmo que ela imaginou ter sido capaz de soterrar em meio as suas lembranças.

_Edward Masen._

_The Lion!_

Ela quase riu quando ouvir Jasper Withlock pronunciar o epíteto. Era, realmente, a cara dele. Mas então essa se lembrou de tudo o que teve que _experimentar_ graças as escolhas do _The Lion_ e decidiu, em seu intimo, que ele não merecia a alcunha de rei da floresta.

_The Liar_ se moldava muito melhor a ele, em sua concepção.

– Eu acho que vou dar uma olhada com meus próprios olhos para ver se o sua nova promessa é mesmo tudo isso... – Bella fez questão de usar o melhor tom debochado, surpreendendo tanto Jasper quanto Alice, sua melhor amiga, que nunca eram alvos de seu mau humor. – Mas algo me diz que ele está mais para cordeirinho.

– Bella, espera! – Alice correu para alcançar à amiga. – Por que tamanha irritação?

A _Octagon girl_ lançou à amiga e, de certa forma, patroa, um olhar que pretendia ser intimidador. Mas Alice a conhecia como ninguém e reconheceu a apreensão que só tinha visto no olhar verde que a fitava uma vez, há quase 3 anos atrás quando a reencontrou, em um estado deplorável.

– Oh merda! É ele, não é?

– Isso é o que eu pretendo descobrir... – Bella manteve a cabeça erguida, não querendo deixar claro o redemoinho que se formava dentro de si com a eminência de se deparar com aquele que tinha sido o responsável pela destruição de todos os seus sonhos de menina.

...

Embora fosse seu trabalho, Bella raramente participava do carde preliminar, especialmente se James estivesse escalado para defender o cinturão. Seu namorado não era uma pessoa com o melhor dos gênios e seu humor piorava exponencialmente antes de uma luta.

Felizmente, _ou não, _Bella sabia, exatamente, o que fazer para acalmá-lo, embora odiasse ter que se colocar de joelhos aos seus pés e lhe dar algum _alivio, _mas esse era o maldito _ritual de boa sorte _que ela mesma tinha inventado em um dia especialmente ruim. Foi útil naquela ocasião e a salvou de alguns hematomas extras, então ela o tinha adotado sempre que necessário.

Poderia ser pior – Esse era o mantra que a jovem repetia sempre que precisava se utilizar de tal estratégia.

No entanto, enquanto caminhava até a área em que o _octógono _havia sido montado, a sensual morena não estava preocupada com o fato de que James a aguardava. Tudo no que ela conseguia pensar era no fato de que _ele_, talvez, estivesse há apenas alguns passos de distância.

Exalando confiança e charme – coisas que ela não chegava a sentir, mas sabia fingir como ninguém -, Bella se acomodou em um banquinho ao lado de suas duas companheiras de trabalho.

– Você não deveria estar em outro lugar? – Lauren, uma loura oxigenada de peitos e bundas falsas, por quem Isabella não tinha a menor simpática, comentou com malicia. – Não é importante demais para fazer o seu trabalho?

Como sempre, existia uma resposta mal humorada na ponta da língua de Bella. Mas ela se calou no momento em que _ele_ começou a sua entrada teatral.

– Foda-se! – Ela sussurrou para si mesma.

Sentindo seu coração acelerar a um nível alarmante, Bella precisou lutar para manter a compostura.

Era ele!

Para sua infelicidade, era, _mesmo_, ele.

Por muito tempo, ela tinha se enganado ao afirmar, para si mesma, que o tinha superado, que o tinha esquecido.

Bom, bastou posar os seus olhos sobre ele para perceber que todos os seus sentimentos, bons e ruins, para com ele, só estavam adormecidos.

Felizmente, ela teve tempo suficiente para se recompor e voltar a colocar a mascara de indiferença, antes que ele a visse.

Ignorando os resmungos de Lauren, Bella se apossou da placa que indicaria o inicio do primeiro round e subiu os poucos degraus com graciosidade.

Esse papel, de mulher provocante, ela sabia interpretar muito bem e foi protegida por ele que ela caminhou confiante pelo estreito espaço que contornava o _octógono._ E foi com a alegria das mulheres poderosas que ela viu o choque nos olhos azuis quando ele a avistou. A forma como ele ficou imóvel era tudo o que ela precisava para ter certeza que não era a única a ser afetada por esse reencontro inesperado. E foi com a audácia de uma mulher sensual que ela vestiu o sorriso mais provocante, fez um gracejo e lhe jogou um beijo.

Ainda controlando as batidas erráticas de seu coração, Bella voltou a se acomodar em seu lugar. Assistiria a luta, apesar de estar colocando o seu pescoço a prova com isso, literalmente. Não duraria muito, ela sabia. Ele ganharia. Com facilidade.

Ela o tinha visto lutar muitas vezes e sabia o quanto ele era bom. Só existia um lutador tão bom quanto ele, mas Bella tentou não pensar sobre isso.

Surpreendentemente o primeiro golpe não foi o dele e quase o tirou da luta. Bella não conteve o impulso e sem entender bem porque se colocou e se aproximou do _octógono. _Por pouco não gritou o nome dele.

Era uma reação instintiva, absolutamente idêntica as que ela costumava ter quando os dois ainda viviam na pequena cidade de Napanee e ela era obrigada a vê-lo lutar.

Ainda mais surpreendente foi o suspiro de alivio que escapou, involuntariamente, por seus lábios, no momento em que ele se colocou de pé e passou a dominar a luta, como era esperado.

– Merda! Merda! Merda! – Bella voltou ao seu lugar, mas estava irritada demais consigo mesma para se sentar.

Por que tinha agido assim? Por que se importou com o maldito soco que ele tinha levado? Ela mesma não desejava lhe dar muitos outros?

Bella não sabia, ou não queria aceitar, as respostas para essas questões e, com um olhar fulminante, em direção ao homem que um dia tinha sido dono do seu coração, se obrigou a lembrar de todos os caminhos que teve que percorrer para chegar até onde estava.

A estratégia foi eficiente. No momento em que Edward, _The Lion_, Masen era anunciado como o grande campeão da luta, Bella sentia seu peito fervilhar de ódio.

Ele tinha sido o seu pior erro e só não se arrependia completamente do relacionamento que tinham protagonizado por saber que ao menos uma coisa boa tinha vindo dele. Bella o tinha amado com tudo de si. Tinha se entregado como apenas uma jovem perdidamente apaixonada era capaz de se entregar. Teria dado sua vida por ele se ele tivesse requisitado tal coisa. Sonhou com uma vida ao seu lado, desejou acompanhá-lo quando ele deixou à pequena e fria cidade de Napanee para trás. Mas hoje, Bella o odiava com tamanha ferocidade que imaginava ser capaz de matá-lo com suas próprias mãos. Queria vê-lo sofrer. Fazê-lo se sentir perdido, sozinho, sem saída. Definhando. Como ela tinha feito.

Ela o viu deixar o ginásio com a cabeça erguida, agindo como um rei que acaba de ganhar uma batalha e prometeu a si mesma que o faria experimentar a mesma dor com que ela era obrigada a conviver há três anos.

...

Bella fechou o roupão de seda o melhor que pode e correu pelo corredor vazio o mais rápido que suas pernas eram capazes. Tentava se preparar mentalmente para a explosão de fúria que certamente a esperava.

Talvez por estar distraída demais imaginando que precisaria de muito mais do que um boquete para acalmar o namorado que a essa altura estaria mais do que irritado pela sua ausência, ela não se deu conta do jovem lutador parado no final do corredor.

Mas ele a notou. Seus olhos pousaram sobre ela e agindo por um impulso que mais tarde repudiaria, ele a puxou pelo braço no momento em que a figura feminina parou em frente a uma porta.

Bella soltou um grito de surpresa que se transformou em raiva no momento em que se viu prensada contra uma parede, tendo o corpo de Edward grudado ao seu. Ela tentou gritar, mas antes que qualquer som saísse da sua boca, os lábios masculinos estavam nos seus.

Os punhos da jovem mulher socou o peito másculo por incontáveis segundos, enquanto tentava afastar seu rosto, mas Edward era mais forte e estava decidido a... Ele não sabia bem o que estava decidido a fazer. Mas já que estava ali, com ela em seus braços, provando de sua boa, mesmo que contra a sua vontade, ele iria aproveitar.

Isabella se deu por vencida e sentiu-se a pior das mulheres quando sentiu o inconfundível embrulhar de estomago que ela só tinha experimentado ao lado dele, em um passado não tão distante. Tentou lutar contra a vontade esmagadora, que se formava em seu âmago, de retribuir ao beijo, mas, por fim, desistiu.

O corredor, para felicidade dos dois, estava completamente deserto, mas qualquer um que por ali se aventurasse seria presenteado como uma cena excitante: A desejável_octogon girl_ estava com suas pernas firmemente presas ao redor da cintura do jovem lutador e os dois protagonizavam um beijo ardente, repleto de luxuria. As mãos, de ambos, percorriam, sem pudor, o corpo do outro.

Bella, ofegante, prendeu seus dedos no cabelo ruivo e sentiu-se desfalecer quando se deu conta do quanto estava excitada.

Ela, Isabella Swan, a frigida – como James costumava caçoar dela -, estava a ponto de arrancar suas próprias roupas, sem se importar com o local em que estava, e implorar para ser fodida.

Era inconcebível que tal reação tenha sido desencadeada logo por ele. Se armando de uma força de vontade que ela nem mesmo sabia que tinha, Bella apertou, com força, seus dentes no lábio inferior masculino e só soltou quando sentiu o gosto de sangue em sua boca e o sentiu liberar o seu corpo da prisão de prazer que o mantinha.

– Filha da puta! – Edward sibilou levando a mão até os lábios.

– Nunca mais coloque as suas mãos sobre mim, idiota! – Bella gritou e sem conseguir conter a fúria que crescia dentro de si, usou os punhos fracos para socar o peito masculino.

Com um movimento rápido Edward se apossou dos pulsos da jovem.

– Eu já provei beijos melhores... – Ele disse. Era mentira, para ele os lábios macios dela sempre seriam os melhores, mas ele jamais daria a ela o gosto de ouvir algo assim dele novamente. – Mas eu não resisti a provar da vadia que todos nesse torneio parecem querer tirar uma casquinha. Honestamente? Uma decepção!

Bella sentiu seus olhos queimarem, mas o tempo tinha lhe ensinando a controlar as lágrimas. E a bem da verdade é que ela já tinha ouvido ofensas piores.

Com um movimento que surpreendeu Edward, Bella elevou o seu joelho até que ele se encaixasse entre as pernas do lutador. Ela não o machucou, nem mesmo poderia já que o protetor genital obrigatório a todos os lutadores ainda estava devidamente preso ao local adequado, mas a surpresa do ataque foi o suficiente para fazer com que Edward a soltasse.

Ela poderia, _e queria_, ficar e lhe dizer tudo o que tinha entalado em sua garganta, mas tudo o que fez foi correr até que estava, seguramente, dentro do camarim de James.

Antes que Bella conseguisse acalmar os batimentos acelerados de seu coração, sentiu uma mão se fechar ao redor do seu braço.

– Onde você estava? – Ela reconheceu a voz enfurecida de James e lançou um olhar desolado a Laurent, treinador de seu namorado, que assistia os dois. Não que ela esperasse alguma ajuda dele, mas seria mais fácil passar por isso sem que alguém estivesse por perto.

– Trabalhando... – Bella respondeu desafiadoramente.

Com o tempo Isabella tinha aprendido que a postura defensiva e medrosa só piorava as coisas com James. Era melhor fingir que não se importava e desafiá-lo.

– E desde quando _você_ dá o ar da graça no carde preliminar?

– Desde sempre. – Bella mentiu. – Só não o faço quando você luta, mas hoje eu tive que ir.

– Você está mentindo para mim, vadia? – James trouxe o corpo feminino para mais perto do seu. – Você sabe que eu odeio quando você mente, não é?

Bella conhecia bem aquele brilho no olhar acizentado e, em momentos como esse, o melhor era mudar de estratégia ou a noite terminaria muito mal... Para ela.

– Eu não estou mentindo, baby! – A jovem fez a sua voz mais doce. – Vamos lá, nós ainda temos tempo para te fazer relaxar antes da luta.

– É melhor vocês se apressarem... – Laurent comentou divertido, mas, pela primeira vez na vida, Bella estava contente por tê-lo por perto.

James, ainda irritado, soltou o braço da namorada com violência a fazendo cair de joelhos sobre o chão.

Controlando a vontade de xingá-lo, Bella colocou um sorriso falso nos lábios e o acariciou por cima da bermuda que ele usava.

Ignorando a presença de uma terceira pessoa, Bella fez o seu melhor. Ela já tinha feito isso muitas outras vezes e sabia bem como fazê-lo gozar o quanto antes, para seu alivio.

Mãos masculinhas se apossaram do cabelo longo quando o êxtase se aproximou e tudo o que Bella precisou fazer foi relaxar a garganta e aguardar. Para ela era automático, sem graça e enjoativo. Mas também era necessário.

– Você é delicioso! – Ela disse com um sorriso bonito e um lamber de lábios quando acabou. Era mentira e talvez ele soubesse, mas naquele momento não importava.

James a puxou de forma que ela ficasse de pé e fitou os olhos esmeraldinos. Sem se importar com o seu gosto na boca feminina, ele a beijou com certa delicadeza. Bella retribuiu a caricia, agradecida por tê-lo acalmado, ao menos, um pouco. Envolveu, com os braços, o pescoço masculino, mas foi impossível não reviver, em sua mente, o beijo que tinha aceitado há pouco no corredor.

...

Bella se acomodou sobre o colo de James após ele ter suas luvas postas. Só mais alguns minutos e ele seria chamado para dar inicio ao combate da noite.

Quem via os dois assim, sorrindo um para o outro e com a jovem acariciando o rosto do lutador, jamais imaginaria o tipo de relacionamento que os dois levavam.

Para Bella, em momentos como esse, em que James estava relativamente em paz, era até possível apreciar o namoro. Não podia negar que apesar de sua postura violenta e traiçoeira, James era bom para ela. Ele tinha ajudado-a quando todos os outros lhe viraram as costas e se tinha uma coisa que Bella Swan se orgulhava em não ser, era ingrata.

Ela não o amava, mas isso era porque seu coração estava fechado.

Ela não o desejava, mas ela não desejava a mais ninguém. Há anos não sabia o que era estar excitada... Até o maldito episodio do corredor.

Mas ela sabia lidar com ele e, de certa forma, se sentia protegida e amparada, quando ele a segurava como estava fazendo naquele momento.

– Vai torcer por mim, _Love_? – Ele sussurrou brincalhão contra o ouvido dela.

– Sempre! – Bella garantiu. E era verdade, afinal se ele perdesse ela é quem teria que lidar com a sua frustração.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

**Por favor, me deixe saber o que achou.**

**xoxo**


	4. Capítulo II

**Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem. Todos os créditos a Stephenie Meyer. No entanto, o enredo aqui narrado é 100% de minha autoria. Respeite isso! Recuse plágio!**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

* * *

**The Wasp**

* * *

O Jovem lutador James Gigandet abriu um sorriso vitorioso ao ter o seu nome anunciado como grande vencedor da noite. Não era, exatamente, uma surpresa, afinal ele era o atual dono do cinturão dos meio-pesado. Considerado por muitos como o melhor lutador de MMA da atualidade, ele não só vencia as lutas, como era de se esperar; ele as transformava em um verdadeiro espetáculo de violência. Talvez por isso fosse tão aclamado pelo público. Isso e o fato de que era, inevitável e inegavelmente, invejado por cada homem presente naquele ginásio.

Como poderia ser diferente? Ele era jovem, bonito, rico, tinha alcançado o degrau mais alto em sua carreira e tinha como namorada uma das mulheres mais desejadas do mundo. A vida de James era, sem dúvidas, perfeita segundo a opinião publica. O que ninguém sabia é que ele também tinha os seus fantasmas escondidos no armário, ele apenas sabia escondê-los muito bem.

Não era, de fato, o homem mais integro entre todos os outros lutadores. Possuía um gênio difícil de domar, odiava ser contrariado e não aceitava de bom grado uma derrota, seja no ringue ou na vida. Mas, em certos momentos era cativante, agradável e fazia muitas mulheres suspirar. E comemorava as sua vitorias com genuína alegria, só equiparada à felicidade de uma criança ao ganhar o seu presente dos sonhos.

Esse era um bom momento para o lutador e todos aqueles que o cercavam. Tinha conseguido manter o cinturão, ganhar mais alguns milhões e, nesse exato momento, era ovacionado pelo público presente.

Seu sorriso se tornou maior ao sentir o familiar contato do cinturão sendo preso a sua cintura. Sabia que as suas costas estava ninguém menos que Jasper Withlock, presidente do maior campeonato de MMA do mundo. Ter o cinturão entregue por ele era uma honra que todo lutador de artes marciais mistas gostaria de alcançar e James já tinha tido essa honra algumas vezes.

Bancando o bom moço, James se voltou em direção a Jasper e o puxou para um abraço. Não eram grandes amigos, na verdade o lutador acreditava que, no fundo, o empresário não gostava muito dele, mas isso não importava. Nada na sua vida tinha vindo graças ao gostar de outras pessoas. Se chegou onde estava é porque lutou muito para isso, em todos os sentidos. Jasper poderia até não simpatizar com ele, mas jamais se livraria do seu melhor e mais rentável lutador. Sua participação no campeonato estava garantida enquanto ele se mantivesse no topo e James continuaria no topo por quanto tempo quanto quisesse. Era bom o suficiente para isso e quando suas habilidades não bastavam, sempre existia a possibilidade de tirar uma ou outra carta da manga. Não só era admirado, como também era temido e o belo lutador loiro adorava isso.

Com uma expressão que exalava superioridade, James se afastou um pouco e puxou Isabella, que até então se manteve recostada à grade, para um beijo. Ele sabia que ela odiava essas demonstrações públicas de afeto, mas não reclamaria, alias existia muito pouco que Bella reclamasse quando o foco era seu namorado. Ele poderia ter deixado o beijo e todo o resto para mais tarde, mas ele não perderia a oportunidade de mostrar ao mundo e, principalmente, ao jovem ruivo que o fitava, a quem ela pertencia.

Quando o beijo chegou ao fim, Bella sentiu um leve tapa em seu traseiro e revirou os olhos.

A sensual morena se obrigou a manter os olhos sobre o namorado. Não queria encontrar um certo olhar azul que certamente estaria fulminante nesse momento, mas enquanto James era entrevistado, ela não foi capaz de se manter firme em seu propósito. Tentando demonstrar indiferença, os olhos verdes procuraram pelo lutador que a tinha prensado em uma parede há algumas horas. Como ela imaginava, toda a fúria masculina estava evidente em seu olhar. Isso era bom. Bella o queria irritado. Mais que isso. Ela o queria desesperado. E ela encontraria uma forma de conseguir o que queria.

– _Vadia! _– Ela viu os lábios que antes tinham se apossado dos seus se movimentar e sorriu para ele.

_Essa vadia vai acabar com você, Lion!_ – Ela prometeu mentalmente.

* * *

**The Lion**

* * *

Edward Masen nunca tinha sentido tamanha raiva como no momento em que seus olhos foi obrigado a ver o seu maior inimigo se apossando dos lábios daquela que _deveria_estar ao seu lado, se não fosse tão mentirosa e falsa quanto o seu atual namorado. Nem mesmo quando seu mundo desabou e ele precisou enfrentar os piores anos de sua vida, ele sentiu tamanha fúria. Sua vontade era de adentrar aquele octógono e resolver todas as suas pendências da única forma que sabia: nocauteando o filho da puta que tinha lhe roubado tudo.

Teria feito o que desejava se não fosse a mão de seu treinador o prendendo em seu lugar.

– Não seja tão estúpido a ponto de aceitar a provocação dele. É exatamente isso que ele quer. – Emmett lhe disse. – E você sabe que tem muito a perder.

Sim._The_ _Lion_ sabia, exatamente, tudo o que poderia perder se permitisse que o rancor falasse mais alto, mas ainda assim era muito difícil se conter.

Por um momento, embora soubesse que não fizesse sentido, se perguntou se os dois, seu inimigo e a mulher por quem ele teria morrido se necessário, estiveram, desde o início, envolvidos. Ele não se surpreenderia se a resposta fosse positiva. Não depois de vê-la de perto e provar, em primeira mão, de um pouco de seu ódio por ele.

Edward não entendia o porquê de tamanha raiva. Ele nada tinha feito a ela, exceto não ter cumprido a sua promessa de voltar à pequena cidade de Napanee e buscá-la, mas se tal promessa não foi cumprida não foi por falta de vontade ou descaso. Ele, simplesmente, não_pôde_ retornar. E, bom, ela também não havia cumprido a sua promessa de esperá-lo.

Não houve um só momento nos 2 anos e 9 meses que se seguiram da sua saída de Napanee que ele não tenha pensado nela. E tudo para quê? Para descobrir que ela tinha se unido à pessoa que mais odiava no mundo.

Bom, James teria o que merecia – era uma questão pessoal para Edward. E Bella... O ruivo a faria provar do gosto amargo da decepção. Não seria tão difícil, ele sabia. Não depois de constatar que ela ainda o desejava. Talvez até o amasse ainda, se é que um dia ela o amou, como ele a amou.

...

Edward não queria estar no bar onde se encontrava. Estava cansado, física e emocionalmente. Mas sabia que depois de receber um convite diretamente de Jasper Withlock não poderia deixar de comparecer a comemoração pelo sucesso do evento que tinha acabado de ocorrer.

Tentando não pensar em nada que o desagradasse, Edward focou a sua atenção em seu treinador e sua esposa, que a muito contragosto tinha aceitado se encontrar com eles. Rosalie McCarty tinha se recusado, veementemente, a assistir a luta de Edward e em seu belo rosto o lutador ainda podia ver o contrariedade por não ser ouvida por seu marido.

– Vamos lá, Rose... – Emmett tentou animá-la. – Tente se divertir um pouco.

Edward remexeu a sua bebida e sorriu para Rosalie.

– Que mal há Rose em curtir a noite? – Perguntou com a intenção de ajudar o amigo que só estava com problemas em seu casamento por sua culpa.

– Não me leve a mal, Edward. – A modelo loira lhe respondeu, focando o intimidade par de olhos azuis sobre o pupilo de seu marido. – Estou contente pela sua vitoria. De verdade. Mas sabe que não aceito o envolvimento de Emmett com as lutas novamente.

– E o que espera que eu faça da minha vida? – Emmett disse com evidente mau humor. – Isso é tudo o que sei fazer.

– Viaje comigo. Conheça outros lugares. Viva!

– Então, devo viver as suas custas?

– Deve _viver_... seja as minhas custas ou não.

– Baby... – Emmett tentou não iniciar uma nova discussão, especialmente porque sabia que Rosalie estava apenas preocupada com ele. – Não vou lutar. Eu prometi. Apenas sou o treinador de Edward, _nunca mais_ entrarei no octógono novamente, você sabe disso. – A Edward não passou despercebido a magoa existente na voz do amigo.

– Emmett McCarty, eu o conheço melhor do que a mim mesma e sei bem porque está fazendo isso. Então, ouça bem: Eu te amo, mas não vou compactuar com isso. Foi um acidente e quanto antes você aceitar isso melhor será para todos.

– Um acidente uma ova! – Emmett bateu com o punho sobre a mesa de madeira chamando a atenção das pessoas próximas.

Edward sabia bem sobre o que eles discutiam. Sobre a última luta de Emmett, aquela que tinha dado a James o seu primeiro cinturão e tirado seu amigo do mundo das lutas definitivamente. Todos insistiam que tinha sido um golpe legitimo e que foi uma infelicidade que aquele nocaute tenha causado sequelas irreversíveis a Emmett. Mas Edward não estava muito certo disso. Conhecia James o suficiente para saber que ele sabia jogar sujo quando achava que era preciso e não existia nada que seu rival desejasse mais do que aquele cinturão.

A alegação de Emmett é que James tinha conseguido encontrar alguma forma de deixá-lo letárgico durante a luta e Edward acreditava. Embora não pudessem provar.

E para infelicidade do seu treinador, ele jamais poderia tentar conseguir o cinturão de volta. Tinha ordens médicas incontestáveis: não voltar ao ringue. Um novo nocaute poderia matá-lo.

Diante dos fatos ninguém poderia culpar Rosalie por não apoiar o marido ao vê-lo envolvido, mais uma vez, com lutas, mesmo que ele jurasse não passar de um treinador.

Silenciosamente, Edward se levantou, tencionando deixar o casal a sós. Sabia que a discussão viria e não queria estar por perto para presenciar. Entendia os motivos de Rose, assim como entendia os de Emmett. Não tomaria partido.

...

Se sentia um tanto deslocado enquanto caminhava pelo bar abarrotado. Há muito tempo não frequentava lugares como esse e não ajudava muito o fato de estar sozinho.

Estava a ponto de se retirar e voltar para o hotel em que estava hospedado quando foi visto por seu atual patrão.

– Edward Masen! – Jasper o cumprimentou com um sorriso e aperto de mão. – _TheLion! _Fez uma bela luta hoje à noite. Confesso que não esperava muito, mas estou contente em ver que se manteve em forma, apesar dos pesares.

– Lutar é a única coisa que sei fazer na vida. – O ruivo respondeu, fazendo o seu melhor para ignorar o olhar intimidante que a jovem mulher ao lado de Jasper lhe dava. – E, modéstia a parte, sou muito bom nisso.

– Nós podemos ver isso hoje... – Jasper sorriu. – Deixe-me lhe apresentar a minha esposa: Alice.

Edward estendeu a sua mão em direção a mulher, mas ela apenas lhe deu um aceno de cabeça.

– Vou atrás de Bella, ela não parece de muito bom humor e eu tenho notícias de casa que podem alegrá-la. – Alice disse ao marido e se retirou antes que Edward pudesse tentar entender o seu comportamento.

– Já que estamos a sós, vamos falar de negócios. – Withlock guiou Edward até uma mesa e os dois se sentaram. – Bom, eu deveria lhe dar um bom tempo de descanso e preparo, mas estou animado para ver o que você pode fazer no carde principal, então eu pretendo escalá-lo para mais duas ou três lutas nos próximos meses e se você vencê-las poderá fazer parte do grande show.

Edward não sabia o que dizer. A bem da verdade é que, em sua concepção, não tinha lutado muito bem, então era uma surpresa que estivesse colhendo os louros por sua vitória tão cedo.

– Eu não sei o que dizer, Senhor. – O lutador disse sinceramente. – Mas não pretendo desapontá-lo.

Edward poderia ter dito: _Não pretendo desaponta-lo...Novamente_, mas existiam coisas sobre as quais ele evitava falar, se pudesse. Felizmente, Jasper era perceptivo o suficiente para não levar a conversa por um caminho tão instável, além disso, tinha certa simpátia e admiração pelo lutador.

O empresário bateu amigavelmente no ombro do homem a sua frente.

– Eu o quero no carde principal, _Lion. – _Disse com convicção. - Então, tudo o que tem que fazer é continuar a me dar espetáculos como o de hoje à noite e eu colocarei o seu nome na boca de qualquer um que seja interessado por artes marciais.

...

Masen quase não podia conter a euforia que sentia. Tinha ganhado sua primeira luta e conquistado a simpatia do presidente do evento. A noite tinha um saldo bastante positivo, afinal.

Com um sorriso no rosto voltou a se dirigir até a mesa que dividia com seu treinado e sua esposa, mas sua atenção foi roubada por um certo casal que parecia fazer questão de se exibir em publico. Nem mesmo percebeu que estacou em frente a imensa mesa e os encarava abertamente.

Edward mal podia acreditar que a jovem mulher montada sobre o colo de seu namorado fosse alguém que em um passado não muito distante sentia-se envergonhada com um beijo mais intimo em público. Ou talvez, ela apenas fingisse naquela época.

O estomago de Edward revirou quando ele viu as mãos masculinas se infiltrarem por dentro do micro vestido que a morena usava.

– _Lion_... – O atual campeão disse com evidente provocação, sua boca roçando contra o pescoço feminino, mas o olhar sobre seu rival. – Foi um longo tempo desde que o vi pela última vez... Foram o que, 2, 3 anos?

_2 anos, 9 meses, 11 dias..._

Edward precisou reprimir a vontade de se jogar sobre o casal, quebrar a cara do filho da puta que o cumprimentava como se fossem velhos amigos e arrancar os cabelos da vadia que nem se quer se dignava a olhá-lo.

– Eu estou de volta... – Edward forçou um sorriso que dizia muito, mas nada de bom. – Para a sua infelicidade.

James soltou uma afiada gargalhada.

– Pelo o que vejo suas férias não melhoraram em nada o seu humor... – Edward não pôde evitar o olhar quando os dedos de James se infiltraram entre os longos fios castanhos da mulher sobre o seu colo e forçaram o rosto feminino a olhá-lo e, em seguida, se aproximar do seu. – E, pelo que soube, seu circulo de amizade precisa ser renovado. Perdedores nunca são boas companhias. Por que não se junta a nós? Como nos velhos tempos.

Era uma boa coisa que o lutador em ascensão tivesse se abstido de bebidas alcoólicas essa noite. Se suas emoções não estivessem, completamente, sobre controle, ele, certamente, faria algo do que se arrependeria na manhã seguinte.

– Você sabe,eu nunca gostei de bajuladores e vagabundas... E é isso é tudo o que você tem ao seu redor.

Bella tinha tentado se manter indiferente a maldita presença a suas costas. O tinha sentido chegar antes mesmo de James dizer o seu nome. Até o momento não fazia idéia que os dois se conheciam, mas pelo o pouco que ouviu pôde perceber que não só eram conhecidos, como se detestavam.

Ótimo! Se Edward não gostava de James, possivelmente odiaria o seu envolvimento com ele... Um tanto melhor, mais fácil para ela provocá-lo.

Com uma sensualidade estranha a ela, a morena se moveu sobre o colo de seu namorado e pousou seus olhos sobre o ruivo. Gostou de ver que apesar da fúria mal disfarçada em seus olhos, o olhar azul não foi capaz de evitar percorrer todo o seu corpo.

– A vida é sempre um pouco mais divertida quando se tem bajuladores e vadias por perto, _Lion_. – A voz soou provocativa. – Não é sempre que se recebe um convite para estar perto do _campeão..._ Deveria aproveitar.

James não gostou de ver a sua Bella praticamente flertando com Edward, embora ela fizesse muito isso com todos os outros lutadores. Era um jogo, que o possessivo campeão costumava apreciar por saber que ela poderia excitar quem quisesse e só ele poderia levá-la para a cama, mas com o ruivo o jogo tinha maiores margens de riscos que ele não estava disposto na correr.

- _Love_... – James disse próximo ao ouvido feminino. – Leve o seu traseiro bonito até o bar e me traga uma bebida.

Fingindo indiferença, Isabella se levantou sem dizer nada.

_Liar! –_ Ela sussurrou ao passar ao lado do ex-namorado. Essa alcunha se moldava muito melhor a ele.

* * *

**The Lioness/ Queen Bee**

* * *

Não existia nada que Bella quisesse mais, no momento, do que ir embora. Sua noite tinha sido agitada, na melhor das hipóteses, e sabia que não terminaria melhor do que tinha começado. Se corresse, talvez conseguisse dormir um pouco antes do sol raiar.

Queria estar de pé logo cedo. Tinha uma ligação importante para fazer e sabia que ela melhoria, exponencialmente, o seu humor. Além disso, estava ansiosa por se deitar e tentar tirar a imagem de Edward de sua mente... Se possível, esquecer o ocorrido no corredor do ginásio onde as lutas ocorreram e pensar em uma forma eficiente de fazê-lo provar de tudo o que ela foi obrigada a lidar.

É claro que nada seria assim tão fácil, ela percebeu no momento em que tentava driblar a pequena multidão ao redor do bar.

Um de seus braços foi mantido, dolorosamente, sobre aperto e seu corpo pequeno foi arrastado até um canto escuro. Ela não precisava de qualquer iluminação para saber quem a prendia.

– Me solta! – Exigiu.

– Por que eu faria isso, vadia?

Bella tentou acertá-lo como tinha feito mais cedo, mas ele estava preparado para a sua luta dessa vez. Tudo o que ela conseguiu provocar foram as suas risadas.

– Você é um filho da puta arrogante e eu... – Edward usou uma de suas mãos fortes para calar a voz feminina e a prendeu contra uma parede.

– E você uma vagabunda hipócrita. – Ele disse aproximando seu rosto do pescoço esguio. – Formamos uma bela dupla, não?

A _octogon girl_ tentou se soltar, mas não obteve sucesso e para aumentar o seu desespero, ela sentiu os lábios masculinos se fechar sobre a sua pele e sugá-la.

Seu interior se encheu de ira, mas seu corpo amoleceu.

O lutador levou seus lábios até outra parte de seu pescoço e voltou a sugá-lo. O bastardo a estava marcando, ela sabia e queria matá-lo por isso.

– Eu vou... – Ela começou a gritar no momento em que a mão masculina libertou os seus lábios, mas não foi capaz de completar a ameaça porque, como da última vez, ele tomou posse de sua boca.

Isabella nem mesmo tentou lutar, ainda se lembrava de como ele foi capaz de despertar seu corpo há muito adormecido anteriormente e no momento em que sentiu o gosto de seus lábios, apenas aprofundou a caricia.

Se odiava por isso, tanto quanto o odiava, mas não conseguia resistir a ele.

Queria faze-lo sofrer. Queria fincar suas unhas naqueles malditos olhos azuis... Mas também queria sentir seu corpo sendo prensado pelo dele, sua boca sendo possuída pela dele e... Merda! Ela o queria como havia desejado há 3 anos atrás.

_Foda-se!_ – Ela sibilou quando os dois se afastaram minimamente em busca de ar. Poderia ter lutado por algum controle, mas tudo o que fez foi envolver a cintura do lutador com as suas pernas e puxá-lo para mais um beijo.

Nenhuma palavra a mais foi proferida por nenhum dos dois. Não era necessário. Seus corpos falavam por eles.

Isabella não saberia dizer como as alças de seu vestido foram abaixadas ou porquê a dor pelos lábios de Edward sugando seus seios o faziam gemer e puxá-lo para mais perto. Muito menos seria capaz de explicar porquê permitiu que os dedos fortes se infiltrassem sob seu vestido e arrancasse a sua calcinha. No entanto, a jovem não se importava. Não quando ela a acaricia tão intimamente. Nem mesmo conseguiu encontrar forças para se irritar quando ele a chamou de vadia, mais uma vez, enquanto dois de seus dedos deslizavam para o seu interior.

Cedo demais ele parou. Sorriu para ela de uma forma como ela nunca tinha visto e então a soltou, a fazendo lutar para se manter de pé.

– Esse é o problema com as vagabundas, é tão fácil fodê-las que perde até a graça.

Bella não respondeu com palavras, mas sua mão acertou o rosto alvo do lutador com uma força que ele não sabia que ela possuía.

Ato contínuo, Edward voltou a prendê-la contra a parede, dessa vez com uma de suas mãos apertando o pescoço frágil.

Por um segundo, quando o ar faltou, Bella teve medo, então o temor deu lugar ao ódio e ela passou a lutar contra ele, embora os movimentos só se lhe roubassem, ainda mais, o ar.

– Eu volto a lutar em um mês... – Ele disse próximo ao rosto de sua ex-namorada. – E você vai me dar um fodido ritual de boa sorte antes.

– Nunca! – A jovem conseguiu balbuciar.

Edward, involuntariamente, afrouxou o aperto de sua mão ao vê-la lacrimejar e ofegar.

– Você vai... Sabe porquê? Porque basta eu chegar perto para que você fique molhada. – Ele forçou um sorriso debochado. – E se você me der mesmo um pouco de sorte, talvez, eu te foda depois.

Bella ainda conseguiu encontrar forças para cuspir no rosto masculino quando ele a soltou, antes de permitir que seu corpo escorregasse até o chão.

_Lion_ já estava fora do seu raio de visão antes que ela conseguisse forçar o ar entrar em seus pulmões.

Lágrimas queimaram em seus olhos. Ela estava fodida. Muito fodida. E ficaria ainda mais quando James encontrasse as malditas marcas que Edward tinha deixado em seu corpo e descobrisse que sua calcinha estava faltando.

A noite, certamente, terminaria muito mal para a _octogon_ girl. Talvez por isso ela tenha se permitido chorar enquanto tentava ajeitar a sua roupa.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

**Por favor, se você chegou até aqui, me deixe saber o que achou.**

**xoxo**


	5. Capítulo III

**Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem. Todos os créditos a Stephenie Meyer. No entanto, o enredo aqui narrado é 100% de minha autoria. Respeite isso! Recuse plágio!**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

* * *

**The Lion**

* * *

Edward queria, devia e precisava dormir, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Por mais que tentasse não era capaz de tirar a imagem de Isabella de sua mente. Ele ainda podia sentir a maciez de sua pele na ponta dos seus dedos e o cheiro inebriante da sua excitação.

Ela sempre tinha sido receptiva e Edward nunca precisou de mais do que algumas caricias para deixá-la pronta para ele, mas dessa vez tinha sido diferente... A resposta do corpo feminino foi imediata e com uma intensidade tamanha que ele jamais tinha experimentado, com ela ou com qualquer outra.

Em seu intimo desejou que fosse mesmo apenas a sua presença que a tinha despertado, como tinha dito a ela, mas ele a tinha visto sobre o colo do namorado praticamente sendo fodida em publico... Porra! Quando ele sentiu o que imaginou ser o resquício da excitação provocada por outro homem, perdeu o controle. Queria feri-la como se sentia ferido, por isso se apossou do corpo da jovem e, propositalmente, a marcou. Teria dado um de seus dedos para ver a reação de James aos chupões que ele deixou no pescoço e seios de Isabella.

Porém, passado a euforia do momento e o cuidado com suas necessidades físicas depois de ter estado tão perto intimamente daquela que comandava, para sua infelicidade, o seu corpo, o lutador passou a se perguntar se a tinha colocado em problemas. Não que ele, de fato, se importasse, mas pensou em como reagiria se fosse ele a encontrar as marcas e não seria uma cena bonita de se presenciar.

De qualquer forma, era uma briga que ele queria provocar. Entre o casal – apenas pelo prazer de estragar a noite romântica que pretendiam ter - e entre ele e seu rival. Se James iniciasse uma briga, ninguém poderia culpá-lo por se defender.

Desistindo de obter qualquer descanso, o jovem ruivo pulou da cama, vasculhou sua mala em busca de suas roupas esportivas e desceu até a academia do hotel. Pretendia voltar para Los Angeles e seus treinamentos diários o quanto antes, mas enquanto era obrigado a ficar podia tentar se manter em forma. Não houve um dia se quer em sua vida, desde que é capaz de se lembrar, em que tenha deixado de se exercitar; nem mesmo quando se encontrou em meio a uma situação adversa tinha se esquecido de manter seu corpo em movido. Foi essa disciplina que o tornou capaz de vencer sua primeira luta com tão pouco tempo de preparo.

O cansaço físico aumentou após uma hora de corrida em uma esteira seguida de algumas flexões. Sentia-se exausto, mas continuou com a sua serie de treinamento habitual, só lamentava que não tivesse um saco de pancada por perto. Isso o despertaria e colocaria para fora um pouco da ira constante que vivia em seu peito.

– Eu seria um pouco mais feliz se todos os meus lutadores fossem tão aplicados... – Edward manteve a concentração, mas desviou o seu olhar até encontrar seu mais novo patrão parado ao seu lado.

Com um aceno de cabeça, Jasper se apossou da barra de ferro que Edward levantava e a colocou sobre o suporte. O lutador se sentou e estendeu sua mão para o empresário.

– Após a comemoração de ontem, eu posso apostar alguns milhões que todos os meus lutadores estão curtindo uma tremenda ressaca nesse momento.

– Eu não bebo... – _Lion_ respondeu com cordialidade e indiferença.

Bebidas alcoólicas tinham sido abolidas de sua dieta. Foi uma bebedeira, aliada a sua ingenuidade, que o colocou em problemas. Ele não estava interessado em repetir o erro.

– Você está diferente... – O loiro prendeu seus olhos cor de mel sobre sua mais nova promessa de sucesso eminente. – Muito mais dedicado, focado. Eu preciso confessar: sempre acreditei no seu potencial, mas depois do ocorrido não imaginava vê-lo em um octógono novamente. Muito menos que você voltasse melhor do que era.

Edward engoliu em seco. Odiava o fato que a conversa tivesse tomado esse caminho.

– Para ser bem sincero, Senhor, não acho que tenha lutado tão bem assim. – Propositalmente, mudou o foco da conversa cordial.

Jasper lhe deu um sorriso enigmático.

– E não lutou mesmo. Poderia ser melhor. Mas gostei da forma como conseguiu reverter o quadro, como tomou o controle. São poucos os lutadores com essa habilidade, menos ainda conseguem demonstrá-la em um estreia. E bom, Emmett tem me falado muito sobre você e confio, cegamente, na opinião dele. Tanto ele quanto eu sabemos reconhecer um talento quando vemos um.

Há anos o lutador não se sentia corar. Mas foi, exatamente, o que aconteceu.

– Vou me atrever a lhe dar um conselho, embora não seja seu treinador: não deixe esse talento lhe dominar, seria, realmente, um desperdício se você se tornasse tão soberbo quanto _Wasp_.

– Eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de chegar perto de ser qualquer coisa que James seja.

– Nem mesmo se tornar o campeão?

– Eu entrei nesse campeonato para ganha que vou fazer.

O sorriso de Jasper se tornou ainda maior.

– Competitividade, meu jovem, é o que eu gosto de ver. – Embora o empresário não fosse tão mais velho do que o lutador, existia algo como uma aura paternal sobre ele, como se todos os lutadores fossem como seus filhos. A Edward, que nunca teve um figura paterna presente, essa forma de agir parecia estranha e dispensável. – Convoque o seu treinador e se junte a mim para o almoço.

_Lion_ nem mesmo pensou em recusar.

...

– Eu preciso admitir, você tem algo que me faltava quando ainda era um lutador: carisma. – Emmett começou a dizer enquanto ele e Edward usavam o elevador para chegar ao restaurante. – Cara, eu era bom. Bom pra caralho. Mas precisei de um século para conseguir ser notado.

– Eu mereço um pouco de sorte depois do inferno pelo que passei. – Edward forçou um sorriso. – Além disso, eu sou melhor do que você.

– Me dê um minuto no ringue eu te mostro quem é o melhor.

– Eu declino a oferta. Rosalie não precisaria de um segundo para me colocar em coma se eu te levar em qualquer lugar perto de um ringue... Para lutar.

– Quem diria que o _Lion_ tremeria diante de uma mulher... – O treinador zombou.

Por um segundo, o lutador permitiu que seus pensamentos vagassem até outra mulher. Mulher essa capaz de fazê-lo não só tremer.

Felizmente, os dois chegaram ao restaurante antes que sua mente se tornasse uma confusão de desejo e ira.

Foram recebidos amigavelmente por Jasper e solenemente ignorados por sua esposa.

– Você não me disse que teríamos companhia... – Ela disse ao marido.

– Seja gentil, baby!

Ela não foi, é claro! Preferiu fixar sua atenção no cardápio enquanto os três homens acertavam detalhes da próxima luta de Edward.

– Nós podemos pedir, Alice? – Edward viu quando a mão do empresário alcançou a mão da esposa sobre a mesa e desviou o olhar.

– Peçam se quiserem... – Ela respondeu com evidente mal humor. – Eu vou esperar por Bella.

A menção ao nome da _octogon girl_ roubou a atenção do lutador. Na noite passada Alice tinha feito alguma menção ao nome de Isabella e agora o ruivo imaginava saber o porquê de sua inimizade gratuita.

Como se invocado diretamente do inferno, o diabo deu o ar da graça.

Embora tenha tentado com todo o afinco, Edward não foi capaz de tirar os olhos dela. Nesse inicio de tarde, ela se parecia um pouco com a menina por quem ele tinha se encantado. Seu corpo estava todo coberto por um jeans e uma camisa de gole role que, provavelmente, tinha a intenção de esconder as marcas que ele tinha feito na noite anterior; o cabelo tampando boa parte do seu rosto como ela costumava fazer quando estava envergonhada. A única diferença estava no imenso óculos escuro que ela não retirou nem mesmo quando chegou a mesa, depois de ter seu nome chamado por Alice, e se sentar ao seu lado.

Ela o ignorou completamente. Nem um olhar em sua direção, mas ele pôde ver o balançar incessante de suas pernas sob a mesa.

_Lion_ focou a sua atenção no rosto feminino quando Jasper a cumprimentou. Os lábios tentadores se comprimiram e ele sabia que isso significava que uma mentira seria colocada para fora.

Aparentemente, ele não foi o único a notar já que, sem aviso prévio, Alice se colocou de pé e a convocou a acompanhá-la até o banheiro.

Bella se levantou lentamente, seus movimentos em nada parecidos com os que ela fez questão de mostrar-lhe na noite anterior.

– Parece que alguém não teve uma boa noite... – Emmett comentou com uma risada quando as duas mulheres se afastaram.

Perceptivo como era, Edward percebeu o apertar de punhos do empresário a sua frente e seguiu o seu olhar a tempo de ver a morena, que ainda mexia com o seu coração, arrancar o óculos da mão da amiga e deixar o restaurante.

Definitivamente, alguma coisa estava errada. Não era da sua conta, é claro, mas Edward se perguntou se o comportamento de Isabella tinha alguma ligação com a fracassada noite que ele esperava que ela tenha experimentado.

Alice voltou à mesa poucos segundos depois e o lutador fez o seu melhor para ignorar o fato de que ela tinha os olhos lacrimejantes.

– Algo errado? – Jasper se pronunciou.

– Nada que já não tenha acontecido antes... – A voz feminina não continha nenhum resquício da contrariedade anterior. Soou mais baixa e a Edward o som pareceu repleto de tristeza.

O olhar de Emmett se fixou em Edward e o treinador não gostou da expressão que encontrou no rosto do seu pupilo. Se o conhecia tão bem quanto imaginava, aquele olhar fixo em Alice e ao mesmo tempo perdido, significava que ele já estava nas garras de Bella Swan novamente.

* * *

**The Lioness/ Queen Bee**

* * *

O luxuoso quarto de hotel estava parcialmente destruído e Isabella Swan se sentia estranhamente grata pelo mobiliário ter recebido a maior parte da fúria do seu namorado. Enquanto fitava os cacos de vidro proveniente de uma garrafa de champanhe que não chegou a se consumida, ela tentava, com afinco, apagar as imagens da última noite de sua mente.

Seus olhos queimaram, mas ela foi capaz de lutar contra as lágrimas. Não era a primeira vez que acontecia e, certamente, não seria a última. A ela só restava continuar a fingir que nada disso a atingia.

Felizmente, James ainda estava dormindo, o que dava a jovem algumas horas para se recompor.

O que mais a magoava não era o ocorrido em si, mas a forma como isso a fazia constatar que todos os seus sonhos não tinham passado de ilusões que nunca se realizariam. Tinha desejado, fervorosamente, quando era mais nova, uma vida digna de conto de fadas e, por um momento, acreditou que a teria... No entanto tudo o que tinha conseguido da vida era expor seu corpo, fingir se alguém que não era e um namorado abusivo. Ao menos, Deus tinha sido bom o suficiente para lhe dar algo ao que se apegar. Do contrário a jovem que por fora parecia tão forte e determinada já teria desmoronado.

...

Bella sentia como se sua cabeça estivesse a ponto de explodir e como se um trator tivesse passado por cima de seu corpo, dado a ré e voltado a atropela-la, mas por mais que desejasse se afundar na banheira de seu luxuoso quarto de hotel até que sua pele enrugasse ou até que se decidisse por mergulhar e não emergir novamente, ela simplesmente não podia.

Tinha aceitado almoçar com Alice e deixar de comparecer apenas lhe colocaria em mais evidência, por isso ignorou as dores, deixou parte de seu cabelo solto a cair pelo rosto e vasculhou sua mala em busca de seu maior óculos de sol.

O dia estava especialmente quente, então ela amaldiçoou a necessidade de usar uma maldita blusa de manga longa que cobria até mesmo seu pescoço e seguiu seu caminho até o restaurante do hotel.

A _octogon girl_ vestiu o seu melhor sorriso quando avistou os amigos, mas o mesmo desmoronou ao se dar conta de que o casal não estava sozinho. Por um segundo pensou em dar meia volta e se retirar antes de ser vista, mas a voz de Alice a impediu de completar o movimento.

Com a cabeça erguida a jovem caminhou pelo lotado restaurante e se sentou na única cadeira livre, de frente para sua melhor amiga, e fez o seu melhor para ignorar a presença ao seu lado.

Por baixo da mesa suas pernas balançavam incessantemente.

– Você não está ficando doente, não é, Estrela? - Bella sorriu com genuína sinceridade para o carinhoso apelido que Jasper a tinha dado.

– Só um pouco de frio... - Nenhum deles teriam, realmente, percebido a mentira se não fosse o suor que escorria por seu rosto.

Alice prendeu seu olhar afiado sobre a amiga por longos segundos e praguejou. Sem dizer nada, se levantou e pediu que Bella a acompanhasse até o toalete.

Elas nem mesmo chegaram a deixar o restaurante, antes que Bella fosse obrigada a enfrentar o olhar de piedade de sua amiga.

– Ele fez de novo, não é?

– Claro que não! - Isabella respondeu rápido demais para ser uma verdade.

A única resposta de Alice foi retirar os óculos escuros que cobriam os olhos de sua amiga e acariciar com cuidado o hematoma que encontrou.

– Eu sin...

– Eu acho que perdi a fome. - Bella se apressou em dizer antes de arrancar os óculos da mão de Alice e se obrigar a deixá-la para trás.

Sem ter, exatamente, onde se esconder. Isabella retornou ao quarto que dividia com James. Se recostou a porta e olhou com pesar para a figura sobre a cama. Sabia que ele, provavelmente, ficaria de mau humor ao constatar que teria que pagar por todo o prejuízo que o seu ciúme tinha causado.

Com um suspiro, a morena se permitiu escorregar até o chão, abraçou os próprios joelhos e obrigou os seus pensamentos a vagarem até um país vizinho, para o lugar onde ela chamava de casa... Para uma companhia que ela gostaria de ter no momento.

Ela sentiu, mais do que viu, quando o homem com quem mantinha um relacionamento se aproximou. Sem conseguir evitar se encolheu.

James se ajoelhou a frente da namorada e com um carinho nada condizente com a sua atitude na noite anterior, ergueu o seu rosto e retirou os óculos que ela usava.

Como sempre acontecia, ele sentiu a culpa se apossar do si ao encontrar o olhar dela. Os olhos não estavam vermelhos. Ela nunca chorava. Mas a marca arroxeada abaixo de um dos olhos o fazia querer chutar o próprio traseiro.

Sem grandes dificuldades, ele a pegou no colo. Bella não protestou. Ela sabia o que viria: ele cuidaria dela, como sempre fazia depois de uma briga e ela se sentiria enojada por não fazer nada.

O campeão se sentou na beirada da cama e a abraçou a namorada.

– Eu sinto muito, _Love_. – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Mas você sabe... Eu fico louco quando estou com ciúmes.

Isabella nada disse. Não existia o que dizer.

Acomodando-a sobre a cama, James se apressou em livrá-la dos sapatos, da calça jeans e por fim da blusa que ela usava. Praguejou ao encontrar as marcas de seu dedo sobre a pele macia do braço feminino.

– Eu sinto muito... – Ele repetiu. – Eu prometo que não vai acontecer de novo.

Bella cerrou os olhos com força. Quantas vezes ele já tinha prometido isso?

Ela moveu a sua cabeça de forma que seu cabelo caísse sobre o pescoço, tentando adiar o momento em que ele veria, novamente, as marcas que seu ex-namorado tinha deixado em seu pescoço.

– Você vai me dizer com quem esteve, não vai? – Ele pediu baixinho, quase com insegurança.

Bella estremeceu. No fundo, se dizia que deveria dizer a verdade e deixar que James consertasse o seu ego ferido, afinal ela não queria que Edward sofresse?

– Eu já disse... – Ela respondeu. – Eu não estive com ninguém. Você fez as marcas só não se lembra porque bebeu demais... – Era uma desculpa fraca e sem sentido, mas era única que ela tinha.

Mãos fortes se apossaram do rosto feminino obrigando a jovem a olhá-lo.

– E a sua calcinha?

Isabella forçou uma respiração profunda e repetiu a mesma história que havia dito antes.

– Eu a tirei quando fui ao banheiro... Eu estava _molhada_.

James não foi capaz de conter uma risada.

– Eu poderia acreditar... Mas não dois sabemos que você _nunca _fica molhada. Não para mim.

E tencionando comprovar o que dizia, ele deixou que sua mão corresse pelo corpo da jovem até alcançar a sua intimidade. Como sempre, Bella não reagiu as suas caricias.

– Você está mentindo para mim, _Love_. – James aumentou o ritmo com que a tocava. – E é isso que me deixa louco.

– Por favor... – Bella se odiou por implorar, mas não se sentia capaz de lidar com uma nova briga.

– Me diga! – O lutador exigiu, forçando dois de seus dedos a penetrá-la. Isabella se contorceu pelo desconforto provocado pelos movimentos de James sem que ela estivesse excitada.

– Alice... – Ela gemeu quando ele aumentou o ritmo. Era sua última cartada e ela, em seu intimo, rezou para que funcionasse. – Era para ser uma brincadeira. Você sabe que ela gosta de te provocar... E que nós sempre nos _divertimos_ assim. Você nunca se importou antes.

– A vadia não gosta de mim.

A morena não podia culpar a amiga pela inimizade que sentia por seu namorado.

– Eu estava bêbada. Todos nós estávamos bêbados. Eu juro, _baby_, não há mais ninguém além de você.

Para a felicidade de Bella, James retirou os dedos de seu interior.

– Eu deveria mostrar a ela o que a sua brincadeira idiota causou... – O punho de James acertou o colchão fazendo o corpo feminino balançar.

Bella o puxou para um abraço.

– Não! – Disse com firmeza em seu ouvido. Não queria colocar sua amiga em problemas, especialmente, esse tipo de problemas. – Eu não quero que você arrume confusão por minha culpa. Eu sinto muito! – Com algum esforço ela se colocou sobre o colo masculino. – Me perdoa? – Ela fez a sua voz mais sedutora e passou a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço do lutador.

Não demorou muito para que ela conseguisse roubar a sua atenção. Quando suas costas voltaram a encontrar a maciez do colchão, Bella sabia que tinha, enfim, conseguido reverter a situação. Precisaria avisar Alice que tinha usado seu nome, mas sabia que a amiga não se importaria em ajudá-la... Mais uma vez.

A visão de seu namorado vestindo um preservativo não significou nada para ela, mas um autêntico suspiro de alivio escapou por seus lábios ao vê-lo retirar o lubrificante da mesinha de cabeceira.

– Me diga, _Love_, nem _todos_ eram tão atenciosos assim, não é? – James comentou com o seu habitual tom sarcástico, enquanto espalhava o liquido gelado sobre a intimidade da namorada.

Isabella o ignorou, como sempre, e manteve-se imóvel enquanto ele se colocava por cima do seu corpo.

Ela fechou os olhos, o que foi um erro. Pela primeira vez, em anos, sua mente a transportou para outro lugar, outra época e mesmo consciente de que seu corpo estava sendo manipulado por James, tudo o que conseguia ver, ouvir, tocar era um jovem ruivo, de encantadores olhos azuis.

_Os olhos verdes se fecharam quando a luz da luminária foi posicionada em sua direção e seus braços se cruzaram sobre o peito, escondendo os seios nus._

_– Edward, por favor! – Ela choramingou parando seus movimentos._

_– Eu quero te ver, baby. – Ele disse com um sorriso. – Você é tão linda assim... Por cima de mim._

_O rosto alvo de Isabella esquentou. Não era a primeira vez que eles faziam amor, mas ela ainda se sentia envergonhada._

_Sua timidez foi esquecida quando ele começou a acariciá-la intimamente. Antes que Bella se desse conta já tinha voltado a se mover._

_– Eu amo a forma como seus seios saltam... – Ele sussurrou. – Amo a forma como você cora quando eu te digo coisas como essa. Amo a forma como você vai fechar os olhos e gritar o meu nome quando gozar._

_– Oh Deus! – A jovem gemeu fazendo o namorado sorrir._

_Ela era quente e o deixava louco, mesmo com toda a sua timidez. Seu corpo respondia a ele com intensidade e isso era tudo o que importava._

_Ele a virou e se acomodou sobre ela. As investidas se tornaram mais rápidas e necessitadas e tudo o que se ouvia no pequeno quarto eram os gemidos causados pelo ato intimo de ser amar._

_As pequenas unhas dela arranharam as costas alvas, mas Edward não se importou. Sua atenção estava, completamente, presa na forma como ela se contorcia, fechava os olhos e se entregava ao prazer que ele dava a ela. Ele a seguiu no clímax e ambos desabaram tentando normalizar a respiração descompassada._

_– Eu te amo! – Ela sussurrou baixinho e ele sentiu seu coração inflar de felicidade._

_– Eu também te amo, baby!_

Isabella necessitou de toda a sua força de vontade para não chorar quando seu deu conta de esteve presa em lembranças enquanto seu atual e possessivo namorado entrava e saia de seu corpo. Deus! Ele a mataria se soubesse que ela esteve pensando em outro.

Felizmente, James não precisou de muito tempo para se satisfazer.

Ela o observou, ainda jogada sobre a cama, quando ele caminhou até o amplo banheiro. Quando o barulho de água foi ouvido, ela soltou da cama e correu até a sua mala. Se sentia suja e usada, mas teria que esperar por um banho.

Sem se importar com as roupas que estavam sendo jogadas ao chão, ela alcançou o fundo da mala e retirou de um compartimento uma pequena caixa. Com as mãos trêmulas, Bella abriu a pequena tampa e ouviu a melodia suave invadir o quarto. Olhou para o interior da caixinha de música avistando um papel amarelado dobrado muitas vezes, um cordão e um pequeno pedaço de fita vermelha.

Um nó se formou em sua garganta.

_– O que você está fazendo? – Bella perguntou com uma pequena risada ao ver o namorado amarrar um pequeno pedaço de fita vermelha em seu dedo anelar esquerdo._

_– Eu gostaria de poder e dar um anel, como você merece, mas por enquanto isso é tudo o que eu posso dar... E o meu amor._

_O sorriso da jovem se tornou ainda maior._

_– Seu amor é tudo o que eu preciso. – Ela acariciou o rosto marcado do jovem rapaz a sua frente, se sentindo feliz que apesar dos hematomas provocados pela luta que ele tinha ganhado a pouco, ele estava bem._

_O peito dos dois jovens estavam oprimidos e ao mesmo tempo radiante._

_– Eu estou feliz por você! – Ela disse sinceramente. – É o seu sonho se tornando realidade._

_– Vem comigo. – Ele disse de repente._

_Bella apreciou, e muito, a proposta._

_– Eu não posso. – Disse com pesar. – Eu não sou emancipada como você e meus pais jamais permitiriam. Só mais alguns meses e eu vou poder ir atrás de você. Eu vou para a faculdade, ou meus pais vão achar que sim._

_– Eu vou voltar. – Ele disse com convicção. – Antes da formatura. Eu vou voltar e te buscar._

_– Você promete? – Isabella tentou, mas não conseguiu conter as lágrimas._

_– Eu prometo, se você prometer que vai me esperar._

_– Sempre! – Ela garantiu._

_– Então, eu prometo: Eu vou voltar, não só para te buscar, mas para te ver até que você possa ir comigo e vou mandar cartas, e-mails, sms..._

_Bella não o deixou terminar, o puxou para um beijo doce e repleto de amor e tristeza pela separação eminente._

– Você nunca voltou. – A jovem morena disse segurando a fita. – Você mentiu. E eu nunca vou te perdoar por isso.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

**Por favor, se você chegou até aqui, me deixe saber o que achou.**

**xoxo**


	6. Capítulo IV

**Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem. Todos os créditos a Stephenie Meyer. No entanto, o enredo aqui narrado é 100% de minha autoria. Respeite isso! Recuse plágio!**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**The Lioness / Queen Bee**

* * *

Isabella Swan apertou os braços ao redor de seu corpo magro e fez o seu melhor para se manter aquecida. Ela podia sentir os fios do cabelo cumprido atingindo seu rosto, a ponta de seu nariz ameaçando congelar e a extremidades de seus dedos dormentes.

Ela, simplesmente, amava a sensação. Ouvir o assobio do vento e sentir o toque suave da neve a transportava para outro lugar... Há milhares de quilômetros de distância.

Para a _octogon girl_, naquele momento, o deserto _Roundwood Park_ se parecia muito com o lugar que ela aprendeu a chamar de casa. E não existia nada que ela sentisse mais falta do que da sua casa, ou talvez fosse mais correto dizer, das pessoas naquela ampla, confortável e apaixonante casa em uma rua tranquila e arborizada a oeste de Toronto.

A única coisa que faltava era o constante barulho, as risadas, o inebriante cheiro de canela de uma torta de maça no forno e um insubstituível abraço apertado.

Por um segundo, a morena desejou ser capaz de fugir de tudo e correr para onde seu coração mandava. Tinha sido um mês difícil para a jovem modelo e ela, sendo bem honesta consigo mesma, se sentia perdida. Tão perdida quanto tinha se sentido há três anos e isso a amedrontava.

Um mês desde que um fatídico e indesejado reencontro aconteceu. E sua já instável vida, foi virada de cabeça para baixo.

Um mês desde que ela tinha, forçadamente, provado daqueles malditos lábios carnudos. E agora não existia um só minuto sem que ela desejasse voltar a provar do gosto_dele._

Um mês desde que todas as suas lembranças, boas e ruins, vieram à tona. E todo o ódio que ela acreditava ter sobre controle voltou a borbulhar com demasiada intensidade.

Um mês desde que sua guerra interna tinha recomeçado e dois de seus mais intensos sentimentos não paravam de se digladiarem: o desejo avassalador e a magoa sufocante.

E, em dias como hoje – quando ela sabia que seria obrigada a revê-lo -, a batalha prometia ser sangrenta.

Ela queria feri-lo, encontrar uma forma de magoá-la tanto a ponto de fazê-lo se sentir perdido, renegado, _usado_. Mas não importa o quanto ela tentasse encontrar uma forma de fazer isso acontecer, nada lhe vinha à mente.

O fato é que ela não tinha as armas necessárias para ganhar qualquer batalha, seja contra o homem que ainda amava ou contra aquele por quem nutria admiração e gratidão.

Apesar dos momentos difíceis que tinha sido obrigada a vencer e da forma como esses momentos a transformaram em uma guerreira, Bella não tinha em si o material necessário para guerrear contra ninguém. Lhe faltava o total auto-controle, o senso de oportunidade, o prazer em ver alguém sofrendo, a maldade e lhe sobrava compaixão.

Bella tinha, finalmente, percebido que poderia sim continuar a usar da sua sexualidade para provocar Edward, poderia tentar inflar o ciúme do lutador, fazê-lo perder a cabeça em um ou outro momento intimo, mas _jamais _conseguiria colocá-lo no fundo do poço como ele tinha feito com ela.

Ela sabia que, se realmente desejasse, poderia encontrar uma forma de fazer tal coisa – talvez até mesmo com a ajuda de James -, mas lhe faltava estomago para tanto. Ela queria vê-lo sofrer, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia se ver destruindo seus sonhos. Ela conhecia a dor e talvez por isso não fosse capaz de infligi-la a ninguém.

Então o que restava para a morena? Essa era a questão que ela tentava responder para si mesma quando deixou seu hotel logo pela manhã e se dirigiu até o bonito parque de Wembley.

Talvez devesse desistir de tudo e voltar para quem, realmente, precisava dela. Mas então como se manteria? E, o mais importante, como arcaria com os custos de um tratamento de saúde tão caro e indispensável?

Bella Swan tinha, de alguma forma, colocado seu nome na boca de todo homem interessado em MMA, posado para algumas revistas, desfilado por alguns eventos e com isso juntado um bom dinheiro... Que tinha sido empregado, sem um segundo pensamento, em exames médicos, biopsias, quimioterapia, radioterapia... E por mais trabalho que Isabella tivesse, nada, nunca, era o suficiente.

Se não fosse toda a ajuda de James... Bella estremecia só de pensar.

Sendo assim, ela estava, e continuaria, presa ao mundo do MMA e ao seu atual, e abusivo, namorado. Não é como se ela tivesse escolha.

Assim como ela continuaria presa ao turbilhão de contraditórios sentimentos que _Lion_despertava nela. Mais uma vez, não é como se ela tivesse escolha.

Mas se existia algo que a _octogon_ _girl _tinha aprendido no decorrer dos anos é que autopiedade quase nunca ajudava. Sentir pena de si mesma não faria seus problemas desaparecerem ou mudaria o seu estado de espírito. Por isso, Bella fez a única coisa capaz de melhorar o seu humor melancólico: Apanhou o celular em sua bolsa e discou uma conhecida sequencia de números. Assim que a ligação foi atendida, um genuíno e sincero sorriso fez com que o rosto alvo ficasse ainda mais bonito.

– Jared, baby, eu estou com tanta saudade!

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

**Por favor, se você chegou até aqui, me deixe saber o que achou.**

**xoxo**


	7. Capítulo V

**Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem. Todos os créditos a Stephenie Meyer. No entanto, o enredo aqui narrado é 100% de minha autoria. Respeite isso! Recuse plágio!**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

* * *

**The Lioness / Queen Bee**

* * *

Isabella Swan sentia como se seu estado de espírito tivesse sido renovado. Todos os questionamentos ainda existiam, é claro. Mas, ela tinha tirado forças para enfrentar o que tivesse que enfrentar da lembrança de quem a esperava em casa, como sempre tinha feito.

O dia ainda seria difícil e ela, possivelmente, nunca estaria pronta para ele, então, desistindo de fingir para si mesma que era indestrutível, ela apenas se armou de coragem e saiu, com a cabeça erguida, em direção ao que ela julgava que seria uma grande batalha.

_– O primeiro passo para uma vitoria é reconhecer suas limitações... _– Ela sussurrou para si mesma. – _Apenas não as deixem visíveis para os seus inimigos._

Alguém tinha lhe dito isso, inúmeras vezes e, embora ela não gostasse de lembrar do tom de voz autoritário e que jamais permitia replica, era obrigada a reconhecer que o conselho era valido. Assim como todos os outros.

Deus! Ela deveria tê-los seguido... Talvez assim sua vida continuasse como um conto de fadas moderno.

Mas quando se é jovem e completamente apaixonado por alguém, se tem a tendência de se rebelar, de bater no peito é dizer: "Você não pode mandar em meu coração!"

De fato, ninguém, exceto _ele_, foi capaz de comandar o coração da morena. E foi essa incapacidade que a colocou em grandes problemas.

Assim como a incapacidade de controlar a forma como seu coração pareceu alçar voo dentro de si quando ela se viu frente a frente com ele, a conduziria a mais um erro. Ela sabia. Ainda assim, ela ofereceu um sorriso atrevido ao jovem lutador e seu treinador que, por simples implicância do destino, decidiram ocupar o mesmo elevador que ela.

Dentro de si, existia uma menina encolhida no canto, com o rosto escondido entre as mãos implorando para fugir, mas por fora ela era toda prepotência e provocação.

Para Edward, o pequeno cubículo metálico pareceu ter seu tamanho reduzido assim que ele a viu. Ela era, para ele, como a visão do... Inferno. Houve um tempo em que ela foi o céu, mas isso ficou para trás.

E ela se comportava como o diabo em pessoa. Com seus sorrisos provocantes, as roupas coladas no corpo, o balançar dos fios escuros sobre os ombros... E a maldita voz que o conduziria, diretamente, para os braços de Satã.

Não existia nada que ele desejasse mais, quando a via, do que encontrar uma forma de perfurar o muro que ela construía em volta de si e desestabilizá-la. De preferência, de uma maneira em que ela não fosse capaz de deixar de pensar nele, nem por um segundo, assim como ele não era capaz de deixar de pensar nela.

No entanto quando ela se aproximou ainda mais dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido de forma sensual: - Belo dia para perder, _Liar_. – Ele quis prender suas mãos ao redor do pescoço alvo e frágil e vê-la sufocar.

– É, _Lion! _– Emmett McCarty, que não estava nada feliz com a forma como os dois jovens adultos se fitavam, se obrigou a ser ouvido.

Bella dirigiu seu olhar cristalino até o treinador e lhe ofereceu um dos seus sorrisos hipnotizantes. O Ex lutador não gostava dela, na verdade, talvez, ele a odiasse, mas não era, como todos os outros, imune ao estranho poder que ela costumava ter sobre quem quisesse.

– _Lion_...-A morena repetiu, forçando a sua voz a soar rouca. – Eu ouvi uma história, uma vez, sobre um _Liar_, que se dizia um _Lion_... Mas acabou sem coroa e sem a sua_Lioness_. Ele não passava de um _Loser. _Até os reis da selva deveriam tomar cuidado com quem os ronda. Alguns animaizinhos podem parecer inofensivos, mas, na realidade, são traiçoeiros e podem destruir você.

– Como _Wasp_? – O lutador não foi capaz de disfarçar a irritação em sua voz. Ela tinha o poder de roubar-lhe todo o autocontrole, especialmente, quando se referia ao seu rival.

– Não! – A modelo, provocantemente, deslizou um dedo pelo braço masculino coberto por uma jaqueta de couro negro. – Como uma _Queen Bee_... Ela pode fazer de sua vida um mel, mas também pode comandar toda uma colmeia contra você. Antes que você se dê conta, o que era doce, se torna peçonhento.

Edward sorriu sem qualquer humor. Era, exatamente, o que ela tinha feito. Lhe deu uma amostra grátis do mais perfeito mel, o deixando viciado e então transformou a sua doçura em peçonha e agora o veneno corria por suas veias, borbulhava em seu peito e lhe roubava qualquer resquício de sanidade.

Isso ficou tão claro quando água, quando o elevador alcançou o térreo do luxuoso hotel que todos os envolvidos no evento daquela noite ocupavam. Sem pensar no que estava fazendo. As mãos masculinas se prenderam, a principio ao redor de um dos braços feminino e depois vagaram até o cabelo sedoso. A cabeça de Isabella foi tombada para trás e ela se viu tendo dois grandes e autoritários olhos azuis presos nos seus.

– Chegamos! – McCarty disse o obvio, apenas porque sabia que mais um segundo ao lado daquela mulher faria o seu pupilo perder a cabeça.

– Eu não posso entrar no octógono sem um _ritual de boa sorte_... – Lion disse, indiferente ao olhar irritado de seu treinador, focado apenas na mulher que ele prendia contra a parede fria. – E você me deve um.

– Edward? – Emmett tentou mais uma vez. – Vamos, antes que alguém os veja.

Olhando sobre os ombros, sem aliviar o seu aperto sobre o cabelo de Bella, o lutador dispensou o amigo, embora soubesse que ele o faria pagar por isso mais tarde.

– Eu estarei lá a tempo para a luta.

– Foda-se! – Foi tudo o que os ex-namorados ouviram antes que o botão que acionava o fechamento das portas fosse pressionado.

Isabella tentou se soltar, mas seus movimentos eram, facilmente, contidos.

– Você não deveria provocar um leão... – Os lábios masculinos procuraram pelo pescoço delgado da jovem. – Ele pode _te comer_.

Bella não pensou duas vezes antes de cravar suas unhas no rosto bonito do homem que a mantinha presa. Ele xingou e, com um pouco mais de força do que necessário, bateu o corpo feminino contra a parede.

Nenhum gemido foi ouvido. Brutalidade fazia parte da rotina da modelo. Os hematomas cobertos pela roupa provocante eram provas, incontestável, disso.

– Você está mais para gatinho inofensivo... – Mais um deslizar de unhas. A ardência deixou Edward consciente de que ele ostentaria uma marca dela durante a sua luta e isso o deixou ainda mais irritado.

Sem muita dificuldade, ele prendeu as mãos dela e a conduziu para fora do elevador quando o mesmo se abriu no andar que Edward e seu treinador ocupavam.

– Vamos ver se suas garras são afiadas o suficiente quando estivermos no meu covil.

Isabella Swan não era o tipo de mulher que demonstrava medo ou desespero, não se ela pudesse evitar. Por isso, ela caminhou com o máximo de dignidade que podia pelo amplo corredor, embora Edward, praticamente a arrastasse, e conseguiu ocultar um estremecimento quando a porta do quarto dele foi aberta e ele a empurrou para dentro.

Ela teria se desequilibrado e ido diretamente ao chão se não fosse pelo providencial bar próximo à porta. Os saltos altos a fizeram balançar em busca de equilíbrio, mas ela manteve a pose de desafio.

Isso era o que mais irritava o lutador. Se ela gritasse, mostrasse desespero, chorasse ou o mandasse ficar longe dela, ele obedeceria, exatamente, como o gatinho inofensivo que ela o acusou de ser, mas enquanto ela se mantivesse no alto do maldito pedestal que o filho da puta responsável por destruir sua vida tinha construído para ela, Edward tentaria, _e conseguiria_, derrubá-la.

Ele não deu tempo para que ela sequer se preparasse, seus lábios se apossaram dos dela em um beijo que despertava os dois jovens e atraentes corpos e os dedos agíeis começaram a trabalhar em retirar a casaca que ela usava.

A _octogon girl_ correspondeu ao beijo, porque era incapaz de controlar seu próprio corpo quando se tratava dele, mas tentou impedi-lo de retirar a sua roupa. Não tanto pelo o que se seguiria se os dois acabassem nus em um quarto – sendo honesta consigo mesma, ela apreciaria cada segundo, mas ele não estava disposta a permiti-lo descobrir que sua vida não era assim tão perfeita como ela fazia com que todos acreditassem.

Com bastante dificuldade, ela conseguiu se livrar do aperto dele e se afastou, em busca de ar e tentando encontrar uma forma de controlar a situação.

– Onde você pensa que vai? – Ele voltou a puxá-la para perto.

– Você tem a porra de uma luta para perder... – Ela passou a distribuir tapas pelo peito masculino. – E eu tenho que exibir o meu traseiro por ai. Não seja _tão _idiota e me deixe ir.

– Como você faz? – Edward a puxou pelo quarto até que alcançaram a espaçosa cama e a jogou sobre ela. Ele não deveria perguntar, a resposta possivelmente o deixaria transtornado, mas ele não era capaz de deixar de pensar em quantas vezes ela tinha aliviado o estresse pré luta do seu rival. – Você deixa ele te foder na frente de toda a equipe? Ou é como estamos agora, sozinhos em um quarto de hotel?

– Vá à merda! – Ela gritou, tentando se colocar de pé.

– Me diz! – Ele a manteve presa. – É uma rapidinha? Ou você passa de mão em mão?

O estalo dos dedos de Isabella atingindo a face alva do lutador foi ouvido e ele ficou paralisado por alguns segundos. Tempo suficiente para que ela se colocasse de pé, arrumasse o cabelo e empinasse o nariz.

– Você quer saber? – Ela sussurrou com a voz, estranhamente, doce. – Não importa onde, como ou com quem estamos... _Tudo_ deixa de existir quando eu me ajoelho e o chupo. Ele, então, vai prender as suas mãos no meu cabelo e fuder a minha boca e eu vou me deliciar com o seu gozo.

A modelo deu um passou atrás quando viu o olhar que o lutador lhe lançou, mas não se calou.

– Vamos lá, me xingue... Isso só mostra o quanto você gostaria de estar no lugar dele.

Quando Edward se colocou de pé, Bella o viu maior do que ele, realmente, era. Ele parecia imponente e perigoso demais.

– Eu consigo tudo o que quero. – Ele disse com tranquilidade. – E nesse momento o que eu quero é o seu maldito ritual de boa sorte, cadela. Então, você vai se ajoelhar e abrir a sua boquinha.

– Nunca! – Ela poderia ter dito muito mais, mas, exatamente, como um felino pronto para atacar, ele a colocou na posição que queria. – Você vai me obrigar? – Ela sussurrou quase com ternura.

Ela sabia jogar com as emoções de um homem, especialmente quando o homem era ele. Ela sabia que ele poderia ser bruto, às vezes, ferir com as palavras, mas jamais obrigaria qualquer mulher a estar com ele. Ela conhecia todos os seus pontos fracos.

Mas Edward também conhecia os dela.

– Vadias não precisam ser obrigadas. – Ele se abaixou a sua frente. – Talvez, só um pouco, motivadas.

Ele a deixou livre, mas ela não se moveu. Deveria e até desejava, mas não conseguiu. Os olhos verdes que iluminavam o rosto de boneca se arregalaram quando ela o viu, alcançar a sua carteira e abri-la.

– Eu ouvi dizer que você sempre tem algum presente novo depois das lutas... – Ele comentou indiferente. – Esse é o seu preço? Hotéis luxuosos? Roupas de grife? Viagens? Joias? Algumas centenas de dólares... – Ele não deu qualquer importância às notas que apanhou e jogou sobre a mulher ajoelhada aos seus pés. – Isso é o suficiente para um boquete?

Isabella cerrou suas mãos com tanta força que pôde sentir a pele de suas palmas serem feridas. Os olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela foi atingida por uma náusea quase insuportável, mas ela não permitiu que ele visse como as suas palavras a tinha atingido.

Ela não desviou o seu olhar quando apanhou o dinheiro que tinha caído ao seu redor e o dobrou meticulosamente.

– Metade do que receber, se ganhar a luta... – Ela abriu a casaca que vestia e o deixou ver a forma como o corpete negro abraçava o corpo dela. – Esse é o meu preço. – O dinheiro foi colocado no generoso decote.

Edward quis estapeá-la até que ela perdesse a consciência. Como a doce menina por quem ele tinha se apaixonado tinha se transformado em uma prostituta?

– Essa é a sua oferta para todos os lutadores?

– Apenas para aqueles que podem pagar... – Ela deslizou a língua pelos lábios. – Me chame de puta de luxo se quiser.

– Metade de tudo o que eu receber... – O lutador quase não podia acreditar em suas próprias palavras. – Por _isso_ em todas as lutas e sem mais propostas para qualquer um que possa pagar ou não.

– Exclusividade? – Isabella forçou uma gargalhada. – É mais caro! – Ela deslizou suas mãos pelas pernas dele. – Você não poderia pagar e eu não estou interessada. Eu tenho um campeão em casa que preciso agradar.

Por muito pouco Edward não atingiu o rosto dela com um sonoro e doloroso tapa.

– Nenhum outro... – Ele disse entre dentes. – Agora, faça a porra do meu dinheiro valer a pena.

Ela já tinha feito isso muitas outras vezes, então não foi mais difícil do que costumava ser quando ela precisava fazer o mesmo por alguns estranhos. Apenas magoava mais.

Ele não estava pronto. Única diferença entre ele e _todos _os outros, mas ela não se importou.

Bastou alguns minutos e lambidas bem aplicadas para que ele agisse como qualquer homem agiria em uma situação como essa.

Era o melhor sexo oral que Edward já tinha experimentado. Mas os sentimentos dentro de si guerreavam. Ela o manipulava, sexualmente, com maestria, mas também cravava um punhal em suas estranhas a cada movimento de sua língua.

Ele tentou lutar contra, mas seu corpo ganhou a batalha e ele se viu gemendo e apreciando cada deslizar de dente por seu membro, cada sucção, cada lambida.

As mãos dele foram para os cabelos dela, Ele queria ser bruto, fazê-la engasgar e, de alguma forma, a obrigar a se sentir humilhada, mas tudo o que seus dedos fizeram foi um caricia suave no couro cabeludo e depois no rosto pequeno.

A atitude dele desarmou, completamente, a modelo. Ela sentiu como se estivesse no olho de um furação e sabia que sucumbiria em breve, então apressou as coisas. Intensificou a forma como o provocava e passou a usar uma das mãos delicadas para fazê-lo se entregar de uma vez. Ela precisava acabar com isso logo, antes que o implorasse para não deixarem aquele quarto e, pior, o deixasse ver o quanto ela ainda sofria por ele.

Ele não queria, mas chamou o nome dela quando explodiu entre os lábios carnudos.

– _Bella_... – Há anos ela não ouvia seu nome ser pronunciado com tamanha doçura e veneração. O som a fez se sentir doente.

– Eu prefiro _vadia_... – Ela disse, após engolir tudo o que ele tinha lhe dado e se colocar de pé. – _Bella_ não existe mais.

Antes que o lutador conseguisse pensar em qualquer coisa para dizer, ela já tinha corrido para fora do quarto. Sua fuga terminou apenas quando ela se viu dentro do elevador, dessa vez sozinha.

Com as mãos trêmulas, Isabella Swan fitou sua imagem no espelho e tentou se recompor.

– Você deve estar orgulhoso de mim, _Papai_. – Ela sussurrou para si mesma. – Eu me tornei o que você sempre disse que eu seria.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

*Lion = Leão

*Liar = Mentiroso

*Loser = Perdedor

*Lioness = Leoa

*Wasp = Vespa

*Queen Bee = Abelha rainha

* * *

**Por favor, se você chegou até aqui, me deixe saber o que achou.**

**xoxo**


	8. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

**Lioness / Queen Bee**

Alice Withlock sempre dizia que sua melhor amiga estava na carreira errada. Em vez de andar por ai com uma placa acima de sua cabeça, ela deveria estar em um palco dando vida à algumas personagens e gravando seu nome em Hollywood. Se a primeira dama do UFC soubesse do ocorrido, há menos de uma hora, em um impessoal quarto de hotel, reafirmaria, com convicção, o seu ponto.

A jovem sorridente que adentrou a espaçosa sala de reunião ocupada por Jasper Withlock, sua esposa e alguns sócios em nada demonstrava o temor e aflição sentidos anteriormente. Ela havia vestido a sua armadura e, agora, encenava, com perfeição, o papel de mulher sensual, independente e realizada.

– Aí está a minha _Estrela_... – Jasper levantou a long neck que tinha em mão em direção a Bella e sorriu. – Pronta para brilhar essa noite?

A modelo retribuiu o comprimento com um sorriso, um abraço e um beijo estalado no rosto. Dispensou, obviamente, a mesma atenção à sua amiga, prolongando o abraço apenas porque sentir os braços de Alice ao seu redor lhe fazia sentir melhor, mas ignorou, solenemente, todos os outros presentes.

– E quando foi que eu não brilhei? – Fazendo um gracejo, a morena ensaiou uma voltinha, ignorando a forma como os olhares masculinos dos demais presentes estavam cravados sobre si.

– Convencida! – Alice piscou para a sua amiga ao fazer o comentário divertido. – Você precisa de ajuda para ficar ainda mais _Bella? – _E se aproximando de jovem, sussurrou: - Por favor, me salve dessa reunião entediante!

– Na verdade... – Isabella se colocou atrás da poltrona de couro que Jasper ocupava e deslizou as mãos pequenas pelos braços masculinos. – Eu vim tentar descobrir se o meu querido patrão ainda é um homem generoso o suficiente para me permitir usar o seu luxuoso camarim e me ceder as mãos milagrosas da sua esposa.

O empresário tomou um gole de sua cerveja e gargalhou.

– Como negar a um pedido quando ele é feito _assim_?

– Diga a verdade, meu amor, não importa a forma como Bella fale, você nunca negaria nada a ela. – Alice piscou para a amiga.

– Você é a única culpada por isso, querida!

Ainda com a mão a deslizar pelos braços de Jasper, a modelo se curvou e sussurrou para que apenas ele pudesse ouvi-la.

– Guarde algumas cervejas para nós e mande todos esses abutres à merda...

– São negócios, Estrela. Malditos negócios.

Isabella voltou a se colocar ereta e caminhou até a amiga e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela.

– Senhores... – Ela disse sensualmente. – Se me permitem, eu preciso, a principio, roubar a atenção da Primeira Dama. Vocês não acham que é apenas a natureza que me faz distraí-los com tanta eficiência, não é? Por favor, sejam gentis e não suguem demais o nosso Chefinho. Deixem um pouquinho de suas habilidades empresariais para mim também.

– Isso me lembra que eu tenho um novo contrato para você... – Jasper comentou casualmente. – Um novo ensaio.

– Mais do mesmo. – Isabella revirou os olhos e puxando a amiga pela mão a conduziu até a porta que as levaria até um espaçoso e bem equipado camarim.

– O que eu não daria por um pouco da atenção dela... – As duas mulheres ainda foram capaz de ouvir antes que se trancassem em outro cômodo.

– Obrigada! – Alice tentou, mas não conseguiu evitar a gargalhada que se seguiu.

– À sua disposição... – Bella ensaiou uma mesura e acompanhou a amiga nos risos. – Agora porque você não me diz o que motivou a nova mudança de visual? – E como forma de provocação, usou os dedos para despentear os cabelos, recém-tingidos de negro, da amiga.

– Você sabe... – Alice comentou com indiferença enquanto começava a separar o que pretendia usar na maquiagem de Bella. – Eu, apenas, gosto de mudar.

...

– Prontinho! – Bella se colocou de pé assim que Alice afastou o pincel para blush do seu rosto.

Olhando-se no espelho, a morena admirou a sua imagem e sorriu.

– Agora, basta se trocar e, mais uma vez, provocar algumas ereções no público.

– Minha vida não é perfeita? – O tom de voz era divertido, mas Alice sempre conseguia ver além.

– Eu já te disse muitas vezes que não precisa continuar com isso se não quiser.

Bella se concentrou em apanhar o revelador maiô que usaria como uniforme.

– Eu preciso do dinheiro. E prefiro essa forma de consegui-lo a anterior.

– Jasper e eu podemos ajudar...

– Vocês já ajudam demais. Além do mais, é minha responsabilidade.

– Nós somos seus amigos, Bella! E amigos ajudam uns aos outros... Eu não entendo porque nossa ajuda é, sempre, descartada e a de James sempre aceita.

– Considere, assim como eu, a ajuda de James como um empréstimo, com juros bastante altos. – Isabella forçou um sorriso. – Você e Jasper são os únicos amigos que tenho. Quero mantê-los e não estragar tudo, ok?

– Eu gostaria de tê-la reencontrado antes dele...

– Não! – A modelo depositou um beijo carinhoso no rosto contrariado de Alice. – Você não gostaria, acredite em mim. – Com um movimento brincalhão que pretendia encerrar o momento sentimental que compartilhavam, Bella jogou a peça de roupa que tinha em mãos sobre a amiga. – Lauren vai desejar me matar quando me ver usando algo diferente.

Alice inspecionou o maiô vermelho com as letras UFC, em negro, estampadas bem onde os seios de Bella estariam em alguns minutos. Era um tanto mais comportado do que o habitual shortinho e top – se é que se pode usar tal adjetivo para descrever o que as_octagons girls_ vestiam, e, exatamente por essa razão, mais instigante.

– Ela daria um de seus dedos tortos para trocar de lugar com você.

_Claro que sim!_– Bella pensou com amargura_. – Ela acredita que tenho a vida perfeita._

– Eu deveria deixar que ela ocupasse o meu posto... – Sem nenhum pudor, as mãos delicadas trabalharam em se livrar das roupas que cobriam o corpo esbelto. – E que se divertisse entretendo The Wasp em suas noites de mau humor.

A octagon girl ignorou o suspiro irritado da amiga quando os hematomas, em suas costelas, ganhos na despedida nada amigável de seu namorado, foram revelados.

Ela começaria, em alguns segundos, com o discurso de sempre sobre como o comportamento de James é revoltante, mas era melhor que sua melhor amiga visse o que ela tentava esconder do que sua companheira de trabalhado que não desejava nada mais do que encontrar algo para usar contra ela.

Alice Withlock era a única pessoa em todo mundo para quem Isabella não tinha vergonha de mostrar quem, realmente, é. Apenas ela sabia que a menina doce e tímida de outrora ainda vivia dentro da modelo. E, talvez, por isso fosse a única capaz de evitar que essa faceta dela, a verdadeira, não desaparecesse de vez.

...

O evento transcorreu sem grandes problemas para Isabella. Fora as eventuais provocações de Lauren, nada conseguia prender a atenção da modelo por muito tempo.

Sabiamente Bella se manteve longe durante o carde preliminar, ou seja, não assistiu a vitoria eletrizante de Edward, The Lion, Masen. Mas mesmo longe fisicamente, ela não conseguia tirar os últimos acontecimentos de sua mente. A cada novo minuto de distração, a imagem dele preenchia sua memória e suas palavras voltavam como um doloroso tapa na cara.

Não era justo que ele, logo ele que tinha sido o causador de tudo, a olhasse daquela forma, a julgando, a condenando... A única forma que tinha conseguido encontrar de feri-lo foi provocá-lo, se vangloriando dos seus momentos asquerosos com James. Mas tudo tinha fugido do seu controle ao vê-lo tratá-la como uma prostituta.

Bella tinha passado por muitas coisas nos últimos anos e muitas delas tinha despedaçado seu coração e a transformado em alguém mais fria e fechada, mas nada a tinha atingido tão fortemente do que o simples ato de Edward jogando dinheiro em seu rosto, pagando por algo que ela, secretamente, desejava fazer a todo momento.

E o pior de tudo isso, para a morena, é que ela, por mais que desejasse, não conseguia controlar a si mesma quando ele estava por perto. Por mais que o odiasse por todo inferno que foi obrigada a conhecer graças a ele, também o amava, como sempre amou. Os dois sentimentos eram intensos e guerreavam dentro dela com tamanha ferocidade que, em determinados momentos, Bella acreditava que enlouqueceria. Era um maldito redemoinho que ficava, cada vez, mais forte. Um tornado que havia destruído quem ela era e agora retornava para destruir quem ela tinha se tornado.

– Hey, Bella! Acorda! – A voz de Alice soou próxima ao seu ouvido, a despertando. – Acabou, por hoje!

Isabella Swan olhou ao redor e percebeu que continuava sentada em seu banquinho, com um sorriso falso no rosto, mesmo após o fim dos combates da noite e do publico ter começado a se retirar.

Soltando um suspiro, a modelo se colocou de pé e agarrou a mão de Alice.

– Me diga que você tem algo em mente que seja capaz de me distrair... – As duas jovens mulheres caminharam em direção aos bastidores.

– Na verdade, eu gostaria da sua ajuda para distrair alguém.

Bella sabia bem sobre o que a sua amiga estava falando. Bom, embora fosse uma situação que a principio acreditou que não apreciaria, também podia ser divertida, às vezes; E certamente seria o suficiente para tirar Edward de sua cabeça por algum tempo.

– Quando começamos o show? – Um pequeno sorriso travesso se formou no rosto encantador de Bella. – Temos tempo para um pequeno ensaio?

Alice não respondeu com palavras, apenas levou uma de suas mãos até o rosto da amiga, fez um afago e, com demasiada delicadeza, depositou um beijo leve e rápido sobre os lábios entreabertos de Isabella.

...

Após uma rápida troca de roupas em seu hotel – afinal se a intenção era provocar e seduzir alguém, ela tinha que estar vestida à altura do desafio, Bella acompanhou uma sorridente e animada Alice até o _club_ escolhido para celebrar mais um evento de sucesso.

Era quase como uma tradição. Isabella a ignoraria se seus melhores, e únicos, amigos não fossem os anfitriões.

– Temos um motivo especial para fazer isso? – Isabella gritou no ouvido de sua amiga, tentando se fazer ouvir em meio ao som alto da música eletrônica, antes que as duas encontrassem a sala reservada para Jasper Withlock e seus convidados.

– E nós, realmente, precisamos de um motivo?

Não! Elas não precisam de nada além da vontade de se divertir.

Com um sorriso, Isabella fez um pedido a qualquer Deus disposto a ouvi-la: "Que James nem se quer desconfie disso", e seguiu sua melhor amiga.

A sala reservada não era tão ampla quanto as que as duas jovens estavam acostumadas a frequentar, mas era luxuosamente decorada com espaçosos sofás, pufs e algumas poltronas. O que era suficiente para o que elas tinham em mente para a noite.

A única pessoa presente era Jasper e Alice correu para os braços do marido assim que cruzou a porta.

– Aí estão vocês... – Ele abraçou a esposa antes de retribuir o beijo que ela iniciará.

Isabella teve o cuidado de fechar a porta antes de caminhar ao encontro do casal.

– Tenho pena daquele que vocês pretendem provocar hoje à noite... – O empresário comentou maliciosamente ao ver a melhor amiga de sua esposa retirar o pesado sobretudo e revelar um micro vestido colado ao corpo.

– Talvez eu te faça mudar de opinião até o fim da noite... – Existia algo de poderoso nesses jogos de sedução, muito embora Isabella soubesse que o jogo já estava ganho há muito tempo.

Não era a primeira vez que ela e amiga se uniam para seduzir o empresário e, possivelmente, não seria a última. A grande prova disso é que ele nem mesmo se preocupava em esconder o quanto o jogo o agradava.

– Talvez... – Ele piscou para Bella após Alice tê-lo conduzido até o sofá e se colocado às suas costas para iniciar uma massagem nos ombros largos. – Se você for uma boa menina e não me deixar na curiosidade mais uma vez.

Com um movimento audacioso, Isabella usou as mãos delicadas para afastar as pernas masculinas e se acomodou sobre o colo de Jasper.

– E qual seria a graça de deixá-lo ter tudo o que quer? – Os olhos verdes dela procuraram pelo olhar brilhante de Alice e após receber um quase imperceptível movimento de cabeça que a autorizava a começar a brincadeira, a morena deslizou a mão pelo peito do empresário, sentiu as mãos dele se apossaram de sua cintura e aproximou seu rosto do dele. – Mas não se preocupe, nós preparamos um pequeno show para você.

Jasper precisou cerrar os olhos ao sentir a língua de sua esposa contornar o lóbulo de sua orelha antes de sussurrar:

– O que você está esperando, baby? – Era tudo o que ele precisava ouvir para se apossar dos lábios convidativos da jovem sobre o seu colo.

O beijo chegou ao fim quando Isabella sentiu um leve deslizar de dedos em suas coxas, sob o vestido que usava.

– Você não vai querer apressar as coisas... – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior em uma clara provocação e sem qualquer inibição se remexeu sobre o colo de Jasper e sorriu ao sentir sua excitação.

Ela não estava excitada. Nunca ficava com qualquer homem, exceto quando era Lion a provocá-la, mas isso não a impedia de aproveitar, e muito, o momento. Poderia não existir a paixão desenfreada que apenas Edward era capaz de despertar nela, mas existia a troca de olhares, as caricias, os sussurros e o gosto doce da pele de Alice em sua língua...Quando chegasse a isso, aí sim ela sentiria a deliciosa excitação se apoderar dela. Ansiosa pelo o que a noite lhe reservava, a modelo deixou o colo que a abrigava e com um movimento de dedo chamou a amiga para perto de si.

O gemido rouco que quebrou o silêncio do ambiente foi emitido por um homem mais que excitado ao presenciar a cena de sua esposa sendo carinhosamente beijada por outra mulher e tendo seus seios revelados.

Os movimentos de Bella eram lentos e gentis, por isso quando os lábios dela, finalmente, passaram a circular um mamilo intumescido, Alice já tinhas as mãos presas aos cabelos escuros da amiga e se contorcida desejando ter mais do que ela lhe dava.

A cena era, no mínimo, hipnotizante. Tanto para Jasper que, por se sentir o homem mais sortudo do mundo por ter duas belas mulheres providenciando um belo show para ele, não conseguia pensar em nada além de tê-las nuas diante de si, quanto para o homem que se dirigiu à sala reservada para tratar de negócios, mas foi brindando com a visão mais tentadora e conflitante que já tinha presenciado. Do seu lugar, atrás de uma porta entreaberta, ele desejava participar do tórrido momento que observava, mas também desejava usar os seus potentes punhos para por fim à cena que o fazia enxergar, ainda mais claramente do que antes, que não existia espaço para ele na vida daquela que sem pudor algum despia a melhor amiga e a acaricia intimamente.

**CONTINUA...**


End file.
